Restos del pasado: Tessire y el colgante
by LilyHerms
Summary: Alan vuelve a Hogwarts, pero nada es igual que antes. Entre amores y desamores, aparecerá alguien que les hará tomar una serie de decisiones, de las que no serán conscientes en el presente, pero que repercutirán en un futuro no muy lejano.
1. Poniéndose al día

**Bueno, estamos de regreso.**

**Como habréis deducido, ésta es la continuación de "Restos del pasado: las siete piezas" (si no la habéis leído podéis entrar en nuestro perfil ^^). Esta vez transcurre en el quinto año de nuestros protagonistas, es decir, más amor, pero también algo de acción (aunque todavía no viene lo más fuerte de la historia, eso está por el final, y todavía queda mucho jejeje).**

**Esperamos que lo disfrutéis como nosotras al escribirlo.**

**Un saludo a todos.**

**^^bss**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1: Poniéndose al día<span>

**1 de septiembre de 2021**

Miraba a todos lados, intentando ver a algunos de sus amigos, algún movimiento delatador o alguna voz conocida. Recorría la estación empujando su carrito con el baúl y con una pequeña jaula para su mascota. Ya le venía un poco pequeño el carrito a su altura, debería comprarse otro. Pero eso no ocupaba su mente en esos momentos.

Llega al tan conocido muro que comunica el mundo exterior con el mágico y coge carrerilla para atravesarlo. Al otro lado, una muchedumbre le impide ver el expreso, pero poco a poco, mientras se acerca a las vías, el color escarlata del expreso de Hogwarts apareció ante sus ojos, dejándolo sorprendido una vez más. Ya se veían cabezas pasar por las ventanas en el interior del expreso, pero ninguna era las que buscaba.

Entonces miró más allá de la gente, siguiendo un camino recto con la vista, pegado al expreso, porque había divisado varias cabezas pelirrojas, morenas, una rubia y otra en especial castaña. No se dio cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara, ni su andar apresurado hacia ese grupo, a costa de empujar a varias personas en su desesperado caminar. Pero a tan solo un par de personas de distancia se detuvo. No se sentía capaz de ir y abrazarles; había pasado un año y dos veranos sin noticias de él, ni una carta siquiera. Seguramente ya no les importaría tanto verlo o no.

De un segundo a otro borró de su mente esas estúpidas dudas y terminó de acercarse a ellos, porque sabía que lo echaban de menos tanto como él a ellos.

Lo siguiente que supo que pasó fue que unos brazos delgados le rodearon el cuello después de lanzar un grito, adivinó que de alegría. Soltó su carrito y apretó a la chica contra sí todo lo que pudo, sin recibir ninguna queja por parte de Rose. Tenía su pelo pegado a la nariz y podía olerlo, podía oler su aroma de nuevo, sentirla de nuevo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no se dio cuenta de que su público lo esperaba.

—Rose, hay algunos que también queremos saludarle —interrumpió Albus la ensoñación de Alan.

La chica se separó poco a poco y Alan pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos que avecinaba lágrimas. Dejó que su primo le diera un gran abrazo también, más corto que el primero, y después le tocó el turno a Scorpius. Éste lo miraba fijamente, sin diferenciar ningún sentimiento en su rostro. Alan se asustó un poco, esperando cualquier reacción de su amigo.

El rubio sonrió de un momento a otro y también lo abrazó, como nunca antes, porque ellos no se daban abrazos, pero aquella vez era la excepción.

—¡Por Merlín! Si que has cambiado —exclamó Rose cuando se hubieron calmado todos—. Estás más alto que Scor, y eso que él supera a la mayoría de la clase.

Alan le sonrió a la chica y después al rubio, recibiendo una sonrisa desafiante. Echaba de menos su carácter competitivo.

Ellos habían cambiado más, a su parecer. Rose estaba más alta, sus rizos estaban más definidos, su figura era más esbelta y era más guapa aún. Albus también estaba más alto, más o menos como su prima, tenía el pelo más largo, por debajo de la orejas, y se le veía delgado. Scorpius era, por decirlo así, lo contrario a Al: le sacaba una cabeza y pico, y su complexión era fuerte y atlética, debido seguramente al quidditch. Su pelo también era largo, como el de Alan.

Pero dejó de analizarlos cuando una cabellera roja entró en su campo de visión. Era Hugo, el hermano pequeño de Rose, aunque bien parecía ser al revés. El chico, que entraría ahora a tercer curso, estaba a tan solo unos centímetros por debajo de Scorpius, y eso que se llevaban dos años. Reconoció la misma sonrisa de Rose en su rostro mientras se acercaba a él.

—Se te echaba de menos por aquí —le dijo el pelirrojo mientras lo abrazaba.

—No sabes cuánto me he aburrido sin tus historias —le contestó dándole un apretón en el hombro.

Lily también apareció, pero debido a su escasa relación tan solo se dieron un pequeño abrazo e intercambiaron un par de sonrisas.

—Bueno, será mejor que entremos —sugirió Rose al escuchar la llamada del expreso.

Una vez encontrado un compartimento vacío, acomodaron sus cosas en los estantes y se estiraron a lo largo de los asientos. No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que Rose comenzara a hablar.

—No sabes la de cosas que han pasado mientras tú no estabas.

Estaba a su lado, prácticamente sobre él para tener toda su atención. A Alan ese gesto no le importaba, es más, lo prefería.

—Bueno, debes saber ya que la profesora McGonagall no es la directora, sino el profesor Aubrey.

—Sí, Bertram me envió una carta firmando como el director —le contestó llamando al antiguo profesor de pociones por su nombre de pila, debido a la relación tan cercana que tenían antes de irse.

—Ah, vale, pues ahora el profesor de pociones es Adrian Pucey, que también es jefe de la casa Slytherin —siguió contando la castaña—. ¿Qué más? Ah, si, ¿recuerdas que el profesor Binns dijo que dejaría de dar clase? —Alan asintió—. Pues el año pasado llegó una nueva profesora y... —miró de soslayo a Scor y Al, para después mirar a Alan con los labios fruncidos— ¿recuerdas que a nadie le gustaban las clases de Historia de la Magia? —El chico volvió a asentir—. Ahora resulta que todo el mundo está encantado con esas clases, y todo se debe a nuestra encantadora profesora.

El moreno de ojos negros miró divertido a sus dos amigos que no quisieron esconder una carcajada y él se les unió.

—Rose, no podemos evitarlo. Siempre alegra la vista —le contestó socarrón el rubio que mantenía una postura despreocupada apoyado en la ventana y despatarrado con una pierna sobre el asiento.

—No te quejes, vosotras ya podíais disfrutar con el profesor Weaver —se defendió Albus.

—Vaya, Al, no sabía que tuvieras ojo para los hombres —contraatacó ella alzando una ceja—. De todas formas ya estaba antes la profesora Crowe.

—Sí, bueno, pero su mala leche descompensa —concluyó Scorpius.

—¿Siempre estáis pensando en lo mismo? ¡Por Merlín! Es solo una mujer más. —Rose se había cansado de ese tema, porque no le gustaba que los chicos compararan a todas con la profesora Twycross. Eso las dejaba en un mal lugar—. Además, está casada.

Aquello les bajó los humos. Pero no lo suficiente.

—Eso no significa que no podamos pensar en ella... —atacó de nuevo Scor lanzándole una mirada divertida.

—¡Ah! Déjalo, no quiero saber más. Sois asquerosos.

Dicho aquello se levantó y salió al pasillo exasperada. Albus también se puso en pie y tras una mirada cómplice hacia los dos chicos se marchó tras ella.

Alan se sentía mareado; le parecía que se había perdido muchas cosas. Antes de que él se fuera no eran así. Vale, siempre estaban peleándose, pero no así, con tanta rabia. Miró a su amigo y vio que lo estaba mirando. El moreno alzó una ceja.

—No le hagas caso, estará en esos días —le sugirió para sorpresa del otro.

Lo único que entendía era que Scorpius había cambiado mucho; no veía en él al chico preocupado por su hermana ni al que consideraba su cómplice. Este Scorpius parecía no respetar a su amiga, y todavía no daba indicios de hablar sobre su hermana, cosa que siempre hacía un par de años atrás cuando estaban solos.

—Se habrán ido a la reunión de los prefectos —añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Otra cosa extraña. Siempre había creído que él sería prefecto de su casa, por su buen comportamiento y sus notas, antes que Al. Pero no, no lo habían elegido por algo y tampoco parecía importarle.

La puerta se corrió en su compartimento y apareció un chico que recordaba de esa manera, con esa estatura y ese gesto ligón en la cara. Logan Brown. El chico se sorprendió al verlo allí y enseguida lo abrazó.

—Tío, cuánto tiempo. ¿Por qué no me has avisado de que venía? —le preguntó a Scorpius.

—No sé, porque no te había visto por ahí —le contestó Scorpius sorprendiendo al moreno.

El tono que utilizó fue demasiado amistoso como para haberlo utilizado con Logan. Ahí pasaba algo raro, es más, el rubio parecía un poco incómodo.

No fue hasta que el castaño se fue excusándose con que tenía que ver a algunas "pivas", pero después de preguntarle a Scor si le acompañaba, que el ambiente se relajó un poco. De todas formas, el rubio no quiso mirarle a los ojos.

—Scorpius, ¿me vas a contar qué pasó el año pasado? Porque hay varias cosas que no entiendo. —Alan esperó a que su mejor amigo le aclarara las cosas.

—No hay nada que contar. Fue un año normal. —Lo miró un segundo y continuó—. Sólo que las personas cambian. ¿Tú no has cambiado?

—Yo sigo considerándote mi mejor amigo y sigo queriéndoos a todos —dijo muy serio sin apartar la vista de sus ojos grises.

—Yo no he dicho que eso haya cambiado —se defendió el chico. Alan alzó una ceja, escéptico—. Vale, sé que te resulta raro ver a Logan tan cercano a mí, pero es que... yo le dejé que se hiciera mi amigo. Crecí —añadió mirándolo fijamente—, deberías hacer lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Los alumnos que ya llevaban más años allí se dirigían directamente a las mesas de sus casas, conversando sobre las vacaciones o sobre el nuevo club de las eminencias que se abriría ese año por obra y gracia del nuevo profesor de pociones. Los cuatro, juntos de nuevo, se sentaron a ambos lados de la mesa de los leones, hacia la mitad de ésta, y observaron poco después cómo entraban los alumnos de primero. Para sorpresa de algunos, aparecieron dos chicos de la edad de Albus y compañía al final de la cola de alumnos para ser nombrados. Iban a ser seleccionados a una casa para empezar su primer año allí.<p>

—¿Creéis que debo ir yo también allí? —preguntó Alan sin apartar la vista del sombrero—. Por haber faltado un año...

—¿De qué hablas? Tú eres un Gryffindor puro y duro —le dijo Albus desde el otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa.

Él se había sentado junto a Scorpius, para evitar que su prima y el rubio estuvieran muy cerca, y porque parecía que éste último no quería acercarse mucho a Alan. Desvió la mirada hacia la selección, para ver pasar a los nuevos alumnos, esperando el momento en que le tocara a su primo Louis. Él y un amigo habían decidido terminar sus últimos años en Hogwarts y, tras un verano entero de insistirle a sus madres, pudieron cumplir su deseo.

Cuando llegó el momento, un chico moreno de ojos grises de quince años se adelantó a su amigo para recibir en su cabeza al sombrero seleccionador. Paul DeLois acabó en la casa Slytherin.

—¡Weasley, Louis!

El rubio se acercó a la subdirectora y se dejó seleccionar delante de todo el colegio.

—¡Hufflepuff!

Bajó lentamente del taburete y se sentó en la mesa de los tejones, recibiendo felicitaciones a lo lejos, porque le había tocado estar junto a los de primero.

En la mesa contigua a ésta, en la de Gryffindor, Rose se acercó a Alan para contarle otra noticia del año pasado. No apartaba la mirada de la nueva casa de su primo, pero disimulando un poco.

—El año pasado se suicidó un chico de Hufflepuff —dijo en un susurro. Alan no pudo evitar que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, por la noticia y por tener tan cerca a la chica—. ¿Sabías quien era Joey Cauldwell? —Alan negó con la cabeza, todavía nervioso por el acercamiento—. Pues un amigo de Lorcan Scamander, y también novio de Sally, la muda. Resulta que unos días antes ella había roto con él y algunos le echan la culpa de su... muerte. —Alan frunció el ceño y ella se dio cuenta—. Lo sé, me parece injusto, por eso siempre que la veo intento ser amable con ella, porque hay mucha gente que la rehuye.

Alan miró la cara de circunstancia que puso su amiga y sonrió al reconocer todavía en ella su afán por ayudar a los demás. Ella era la que menos había cambiado, al menos con él, porque Albus parecía más seguro de sí mismo y Scor... bueno, Scor ya no era Scor.

Y en solo unas horas se había dado cuenta de que seguía enamorado de ella, más si podía ser.

* * *

><p>El jueves, día dos de septiembre, a primera hora tenían Transformaciones con la profesora Crowe. Así que no tardaron en bajar a desayunar y así no retrasarse; Alan aún recordaba lo estricta que era en sus clases.<p>

Alan y Rose caminaban por detrás de Albus, Scorpius y Logan, los dos últimos hablando sobre algo al parecer interesante. Cuando les faltaba un par de pasillos para llegar, Alan se decidió por preguntarle a ella; seguramente era la que mejor sabría responderle.

—¿Qué pasó con Scor?

Rose suspiró. Iba mirando el suelo, pero ahora alzó la vista un momento para mirar al susodicho. Volvió a suspirar.

—Ya lo ves, ahora no se despega de Logan.

El tono que utilizó demostró más de lo que quiso, porque Alan se dio cuenta de que ella lo sufría en silencio. Le preocupaba el comportamiento del rubio, pero había aprendido a no comentar nada. Así que dedujo que Scorpius ya le había echado en cara algún entrometimiento en el curso pasado.

—Y sé que se hizo amigo de Logan para no pensar mucho en tí... pero —alzó la mirada un momento y volvió a suspirar— no tenía por qué olvidarse de sus otros amigos.

Rose seguía viendo a Scorpius como a algo más que un amigo, de eso estaba seguro Alan. Y al parecer su amigo la ignoraba más que antes o, lo que era peor, la insultaba a cada momento.

—Guardo la esperanza de que en las próximas semanas vuelva a ser el de antes porque estás tú, aunque —miró la nuca de Scorpius antes de continuar— cada vez lo veo menos posible.

Alan también lo creía. Por una parte, el rubio no parecía querer volver a la amistad que mantenían antes de que se marchara; resultaba que estaba muy cómodo con Logan, que se entendían muy bien, mejor que con Alan. Por otra parte, los sentimientos de Alan habían cambiado, habían evolucionado, crecido con él, lo que causaba que pudiera poner nombre a esa punzada de irritabilidad que le causaba saber que Rose quería a Scorpius y no a él; los celos provocaban una mayor reticencia en el moreno, y por eso le era más difícil el volver a forjar una amistad tan íntima con el rubio.

—Al menos no se ha distanciado de Al, sino ya no tendría razones para hablarnos.

—No digas eso —le dijo él con una sonrisa y acariciándole el hombro—; en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo, sólo que... ha creado una máscara para que los demás no vean sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Rose alzó los hombros e hizo una mueca con la boca en señal de que o no le importaba sus motivos o que no se creía del todo lo que acababa de decir Alan.

Llegaron a la puerta y Alan se despidió de ellos, pues él no compartía sus clases; ese año tenía un horario distinto al de sus compañeros, asignado por el director Bertram. Así que siguió caminando por el pasillo, dejando a sus amigos frente al aula de Tranformaciones.

Entraron en el aula y se sentaron antes de que la profesora cruzara la puerta.

—Hoy aprenderéis a usar tres hechizos diferentes, que para la semana que viene deben manejarse correctamente. —Llegó a su mesa e inspeccionó a sus alumnos antes de continuar; había escuchado varios lamentos ante sus palabras—. Es esencial que tengáis en cuenta que este año os examinareis de los TIMOs. De otra forma, no podréis llegar al nivel que se os exige. —Se paseó por entre las mesas, captando las miradas de los jóvenes—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie alzó la mano, ni negó con la cabeza. Se escuchó alguna tos y arrastrar de sillas, pero nadie preguntó.

—Bien. Los hechizos son los siguientes.

Con su varita encantó una tiza y escribió en la pizarra cuatro palabras: _glacius, lapifors _y_ piertotum locomotor._

Para poder practicarlos debían tener en la mesa un vaso de agua, cualquier objeto como una piedra o un estuche y una figura de ajedrez.

—Debéis congelar el agua, transformar vuestro objeto en un conejo y conseguir manejar la figura de ajedrez.

El resto de la clase se compuso de vueltas de varita, de explosiones de peones y de verse empapado de agua del vaso del compañero.

* * *

><p>Una chica solitaria caminaba por los pasillos de camino a los terrenos de Hogwarts, para aprovechar la hora libre que tenía ahora. Siempre le había gustado estar sola, aunque nunca lo había estado puesto que tenía amigas. Rose Davis, Slytherin como ella, había sido una de sus mejores amigas; ahora era la única. Tampoco es que le afectara mucho que sus otras dos compañeras de habitación la ignoraran, debido a los últimos rumores acerca de su culpabilidad en la muerte de Joey. Stella nunca le había caído bien, aunque era mutuo el desprecio debido a que su novio era de Hufflepuff. Eso, por otra parte, había conllevado a recibir el odio de la mayoría de los tejones amigos de Joey. Aunque, sinceramente, seguía sin entender muy bien su "culpabilidad". Él se había suicidado sin motivo aparente, bueno, después de romper con él, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para acabar con tu vida.<p>

Cuando Sally se ponía a pensar en la razón por la que dejó al antiguo Hufflepuff, sólo se le aparecía una imagen: la de un chico de cabellos negros y revueltos, y unos ojos marrones que siempre miraban con picardía. Un Gryffindor chulo, creído e irresistiblemente atractivo. Se maldijo por pensar eso, como tantas veces había hecho, pero seguía sin poder evitar deshacerse cada vez que le veía en su mente o al final del pasillo, como en ese momento. Se maldijo interiormente, pero siguió andando.

—Eh, Zabini, ¿a quien has matado últimamente? —Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo casi detenerse, pero no quiso parecer débil y siguió caminando en dirección a Potter—. Ya sé cómo lo haces. Eres un basilisco y matas con la mirada. Avisaré entonces a todo el colegio para que no te mire a los ojos.

Siguió riéndose todavía en sus espaldas, hasta que llegaron a la altura del pasillo en que se iban a cruzar con James.

—Henry, podrías meterte con los de tu edad —le dijo el Potter deteniéndose ante Sally y mirándola a ella.

—Eso implica que tú tampoco puedas meterte conmigo... —pero Henry Towler fue bajando la voz al interceptar su mirada con la del otro, más grande y alto que él.

James le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se marchara y éste obedeció. Después, siguió mirando a la chica, la cual también lo miraba a los ojos.

"_No necesito a nadie para defenderme",_ escuchó James que decía la chica.

Contuvo una mueca al sentirla en su cabeza, porque no le gustaba que hiciera eso, pero a la vez sí. Era lo más cerca a ella que podía estar.

—Yo creo que sí.

Siempre se hablaban con frases cortas y concisas, lo necesario para estar en contacto, pero sin delatarse. James alzó la comisura derecha a modo de sonrisa, pero no se movió. Siempre esperaba algo más. Y era lo que le desconcertaba, pues él era James Sirius Potter, él era el primero en dar un paso, en decir una palabra. Pero con ella no podía.

Sally alzó una ceja y siguió su camino rodeándolo, marchándose altanera como buena Slytherin que era. James la observó irse y se maldijo por fijarse en una serpiente que encima casi era una marginada en el colegio entero. Pero bien sabía él que no pararía hasta conseguirla. Y no tardaría mucho en presentársele una buena oportunidad para seguir intentándolo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo vio a Fred sentado en medio de la mesa y se encaminó hacia él. Anduvo como siempre, como si no le importara el resto, como si allí donde pisara debiera haber alguien adorándolo. Aquello causó que unas mesas más lejos, una chica morena con la túnica verde se volviera a maldecir por no poder evitar mirarlo. Pero al pasar por detrás de su hermano Albus, éste le detuvo y le entregó un pergamino con su nombre.<p>

—¿Qué es esto?

—Me lo dio un chaval de tercero. Será de algún profesor —le contestó su hermano.

James siguió caminando hasta que se sentó junto a Fred, el cual estaba inmerso en su pergamino. El Potter desplegó el suyo y leyó:

_A James Sirius Potter:_

_Le ofrezco la oportunidad de presentarse esta noche después de la cena a la pequeña fiesta privada que celebraré en honor a los mejores alumnos que han pasado por este colegio. Está invitado a ser parte de este excelente grupo fundado por el profesor Horace Slughorn, antiguo profesor de Pociones: El Club de las Eminencias. El lugar de la fiesta será en la tercera aula del séptimo piso._

_Espero impaciente su asistencia._

_Atentamente,_

_vuestro profesor de Pociones,_

_Adrian Pucey_

—¿El Club de las Eminencias? ¿Qué será eso? —preguntó en voz alta James.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su primo, alzó la cabeza y después una ceja, pues Fred seguía escribiendo en el pergamino.

—Fred, ¿qué haces? Te veo más concentrado que cuando haces un trabajo para Transformaciones —le dijo con sorna para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué? Oh, no. Es para Clary.

James rodó los ojos. Tan sólo llevaban dos días sin verse y ya parecían una de esas parejas pegajosas que escriben tantas veces "Te echo de menos" en las cartas que envían. Daban arcadas.

—Pero si la viste antes de ayer —se quejó el Potter.

Estaba claro que la iban a echar de menos, pero debían pensar que ya había acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts y que se estaba preparando para ser " la mejor bruja" del Departamento de Misterios, como decía Fred. No tenían muy claro en qué trabajaría, pero lo que contaba era que trabajaría.

—Ya, pero... lo entenderás cuando tengas al lado al amor de tu vida —le contestó Fred con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

James antes de hacer una mueca pensó en Sally, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué es eso de "El Club de los Famosos"? —le preguntó a su primo entrecomillando el título del club.

—No sé, pero iré a ver. Tal vez hayan chicas guapas —añadió James con picardía.

Antes de coger algo para llevárselo a la boca miró la mesa de los Slytherin y encontró que cierta chica lo estaba mirando. Le sonrió antes de apartar la mirada él primero.

* * *

><p>Llegó la hora de la cena donde centenares de alumnos se reunían para decirse unas últimas palabras antes de irse a dormir o, como en el caso de algunos, antes de ir a una fiesta privada.<p>

—Qué guay que nos hayan cogido a todos en el club, ¿no? —quiso sacar un tema Rose.

—Yo no he recibido ninguna carta —contestó Logan claramente afectado por ello.

—Qué pena —añadió Rose por lo bajo mientras pinchaba un macarrón.

El chico la escuchó, al igual que los demás, y esta vez, para sorpresa de Alan, le contestó.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —le preguntó Logan duramente mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa—. Porque si lo tienes me gustaría...

—Eh, tranquilízate —lo detuvo Alan alzando las manos hacia él. Que Scorpius la insultara no le daba derecho a Brown a faltarle al respeto.

Logan pareció pensárselo y siguió comiendo al decidir ignorar a ambos. Alan miró antes al rubio, a la espera de algún gesto o una palabra, pero sólo alzó los hombros y siguió comiendo. _Esto va peor de lo que creía_, pensó Alan con un suspiro.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena se dirigieron los cuatro hacia aquella aula del séptimo piso sin dirigirse mucho la palabra, como había pasado al final de la cena. Llegaron frente a la puerta y tuvieron que esperar junto a Angelina Smith, una chica de Hufflepuff de tercero, que había llegado antes que ellos. Del resto de los miembros del club no tenían ni idea.<p>

Pero a un par de pasillos de distancia se encontraban dos personas más que se suponía que debían estar junto al resto esperando al profesor, pero que en cambio se habían vuelto a detener frente a frente.

—¿También estás en el club? —preguntó inquisidor James Potter, asomando una sonrisa anticipada.

La chica intentó escaparse, pero él la interceptó.

—Porque deduzco que —se inclinó un poco sobre ella para causar más impresión— ya sabías que yo estaba dentro e iba a venir esta noche.

"_¿Qué te hace pensar eso?",_ preguntó Sally sin mostrarse intimidada por su cercanía.

—Pues que a la hora del almuerzo has visto claramente —dijo remarcando la última palabra y empezando a pasearse por su alrededor— cómo mi hermano me daba el mismo pergamino que te habían dado a ti. Porque —terminó de rodearla y volvió a quedar frente a ella, pero unos palmos más arriba— no me has quitado los ojos de encima.

"_Y... eso lo sabes porque tú no me has quitado los ojos de encima, ¿no?",_ apuntó ella alzando una ceja y apoyándose sobre una pierna.

James sabía que lo había pillado, pero eso no le daba vergüenza.

—Pero has venido esperando verme, ¿verdad? Y como no me has visto te has arrepentido de tu "estúpida" decisión y has querido volver por donde habías venido, ¿verdad? —preguntó retóricamente entrecomillando una palabra y sin disimular la sonrisa burlona de su cara. Se sentía irremediablemente feliz.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo en donde Sally se fue irritando cada vez más por el tono utilizado por el Potter, como si aquella situación le hiciera gracia, como si se estuviera riendo de ella al haber descubierto su debilidad por él. Él sí que era estúpido.

"_Si tanta gracia te hace, ve a reírte con el resto de tus amigos de la plebe. Pero a mí déjame en paz",_ le soltó con tanta rabia que James sintió como si le dieran un golpe en la cabeza y lo aturdiera.

Sally pasó por su lado y se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras que giran, pero el profesor Pucey los descubrió allí.

—Oh, qué alegría veros a ambos. Vamos, seguidme que voy a empezar la reunión sin vosotros como os retraséis.

Y no tuvieron otra opción que dejarse guiar por el profesor. No se hablaron durante el camino, pero James la miraba de reojo en todo momento. Cuando llegaron a la supuesta aula donde se reunirían, como había dicho el profesor, y no para celebrar una fiesta como ponía en el pergamino, James vio a su hermano y a su prima esperando junto a la puerta. Se saludaron y acto seguido entraron al aula tras Adrian Pucey.

Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda, todos a la vista de todos, aunque habían cuatro sillas vacías todavía.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó el profesor mirando a los presentes.

James estuvo a punto de preguntarle que cómo sabrían ellos quiénes eran los demás, pero no pudo porque la puerta se abrió.

—Bienvenidos. Señorita Potter, señorita Weasley y señor Brown, pasen, pasen.

Lily, Roxanne y Bruce, un chico del curso de Roxanne y de Ravenclaw, se sentaron en las sillas que habían libres, dejando una vacía.

—Tengo la esperanza de que la señorita Dominique aparezca, pero...

La Ravenclaw de último curso apareció antes de que acabara la frase y se disculpó por la tardanza.

—Bien, bien, ya estamos todos. Ahora quiero que pasemos a las presentaciones. —Los miró a todos individualmente, esperando ver algo más que unas caras expectantes y otras indiferentes.

—A algunos os conozco ya, pero me gustaría que contarais algo más sobre vosotros. Dominique, las referencias que tengo de ti son muy buenas y de fuentes de confianza. Porque creo saber que el curso pasado te aventuraste en el bosque prohibido y saliste ilesa.

El profesor esperaba que ella le contara algo más, para saciar su curiosidad, aunque la chica nunca había sido muy confidente con nadie.

—En realidad fue gracias al profesor Weaver. Él me encontró y logró que regresáramos al castillo.

Y en realidad había sido así; bueno, o eso creían todos aquellos que habían leído El Profeta o le habían preguntado. Pero no, la pura verdad era que ambos se habían perdido de vuelta al castillo, así como habían perdido sus varitas, quedando al amparo del bosque y de aquello que habitaba allí. Muchas cosas habían pasado durante aquellos días entre ambos jóvenes, cosas que no contarían a cualquiera, cosas que podrían escandalizar a muchos. De vez en cuando la pelirroja no podía evitar pensar en ello...

_Llevaban muchas horas caminando. En cuanto el profesor Weaver la encontró se sintió aliviada, porque no tenía varita y estaba perdida. Pero también se complicó más la situación._

_Ella se había encontrado por casualidad con un joven piloto que se había accidentado con su avioneta y desde hacía un día o dos caminaban juntos buscando alguna llanura o señales de vida humana. La Weasley estaba atemorizada por si el joven muggle descubría alguna criatura mágica, porque sería por su culpa y el Ministerio la castigaría, y porque podrían morir, claro. _

_Todo parecía marchar bien, incluso se llevaban bien, era muy simpático. Estaban descansando sentados en unas rocas cuando escucharon pisadas. Dominique se asustó al pensar en algún tipo de animal o criatura pero pronto pudo percibir unos rizos antes de que Danny, el muggle piloto, la colocara a su espalda para protegerla y sacara un cuchillo que apuntó al chico._

_El profesor Brian interpretó mal ese gesto ya que pensó que la había secuestrado._

—_¡Suéltala! —le ordenó apuntándolo con la varita._

_En cambio, Danny pensó que él era quien quería secuestrarla y siguió con la navaja alzada en su dirección, pensando que sería un loco ya que lo apuntaba con un palito._

—_¡Aléjate! —le gritó en respuesta dando un paso hacia adelante y soltando a la chica._

—_¡No! ¡Parad los dos! —los avisó ella._

—_Dominique, quédate ahí —le ordenó Danny._

—_¡Dominique! ¡Corre hacia mí, ahora! —le ordenó también Brian._

_La chica se colocó entre los dos para que pararan y se acercó al profesor Weaver para que no atacara, ya que Danny podría salir muy mal parado. Aquello desconcertó al piloto._

_La pelirroja llegó junto al joven de ojos dorados y pelo rizado, recibiendo un abrazo por su parte. Aquello la reconfortó más de lo que se imaginó._

—_¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? —preguntó preocupado mientras le pasaba la mano libre por la cara cariñosamente._

—_Estoy bien. Pero baja la varita; es muggle y lo único que ha hecho es protegerme —le dijo con una voz muy suave y aliviada._

_Brian la miró a los ojos y poco a poco fue bajando el brazo derecho, el que tenía cogido la chica._

—Muy bien chicos, empecemos con las presentaciones —dijo el profesor Pucey sacando a Dominique de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dejad comentarios! please... ^^<strong>


	2. La familia, qué complicada palabra

**Bueno, sí, volvemos**. Pero no con buenas noticias precisamente. Resulta que éste es el último capítulo que hay escrito, y hasta dentro de... un tiempo indefinido (no llegará a un año jajaja intentaremos colgar alguno/s de aquí a Navidad, pero no prometemos nada. Es que no estamos sobradas de tiempo precisamente, así que **nos perdonaréis**, **¿no?** ^^

Ahora disfrutad de la lectura. Poco a poco se van viendo cosas nuevas, y aunque este curso parezca aburrido al principio... es uno **de los más decisivos** para la continuación (vamos, que es demasiado importante como para que os lo saltéis XD).

Un abrazo.

bss^^

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2: La familia, qué complicada palabra<span>

El profesor siguió inspeccionando a los miembros de su nuevo "Club de la Eminencias" y decidió dejar lo mejor para el final. Así que se concentró en un alumno de cuarto curso de la casa Ravenclaw que tenía los ojos levemente rasgados.

—¿Tú eras...? —le preguntó al chico.

—Bruce, Bruce Brown —le contestó un poco cohibido. Estaba sentado al lado de Roxanne, quien iba a su mismo curso, pero aún así se sentía fuera de lugar.

—¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo. Te he visto esta mañana preparar una poción excelente en mi clase —dijo Pucey más para sí mismo que para los demás—. Cuéntame, ¿quiénes son tus padres?

—Emm, pues mi padre es Roger Brown y trabaja en una comisaría de Londres. —Miró a su alrededor un poco nervioso y continuó—. Y mi madre es Cho Brown y trabaja en San Mungo. Ella es bruja y estudió aquí.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo, donde se pudo apreciar que el profesor habría preferido escuchar algo más interesante. Bruce también se dio cuenta, así que añadió:

—Mi madre formó parte del Ejército de Dumbledore que presidió Harry Potter y también luchó en la primera y en la segunda guerra contra Tom Riddle.

Aquellas palabras soltadas a toda velocidad causaron otro efecto en el profesor Pucey. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Acto seguido desvió su mirada hacia una chica de pelo castaño y grandes ojos azules que se sentaba al otro lado de Bruce. Ella iba a tercer curso y estaba en la casa Hufflepuff. Pucey decidió aceptarla en su club después de ver una pequeña pelea sucedida en un pasillo del segundo piso, donde ella se había enfrentado verbalmente a tres chicos de cuarto curso. Le impresionó bastante.

—Cuéntame...

—Angelina.

—Cuéntame Angelina, ¿quiénes son tus padres? —le preguntó el profesor.

—Mi padre es Zacharias Smith, editor de El Profeta. —Su voz sorprendió a Alan. Por su apariencia creía que sonaría más grabe y con un tono de marimandona, como Rose. Pero era muy aguda y se parecía más al de marisabidilla—. En Hogwarts, formó parte del ED y era bueno en Pociones y en Herbología.

No añadió nada de su madre porque sabía que al profesor no le interesaría saber nada de una muggle florista. Recibió una sonrisa satisfecha del profesor y cambió su cara de alegría a una indiferente cuando buscó a otra persona para interrogar.

—Roxanne Weasley, ¿verdad? —La chica de piel morena asintió—. Bueno, de ti sé bastantes cosas. Es obvio que eres una más de la familia Weasley, pero también sé que eres muy buena en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, según me ha dicho el profesor Weaver.

Roxanne asintió sin mucha alegría. Decía saber muchas cosas de ella, pero lo único que había dicho eran obviedades.

—Dime, cuéntanos algo más.

Realmente, todo lo que dijera, la mayoría de los allí presentes lo sabrían ya, pero el profesor parecía muy interesado.

—Pues... mi padre es George Weasley —dijo con un tono de obviedad, rozando la burla— y tiene una tienda en el Callejón Diagon, y mi madre es Angelina Weasley, ahora no está trabajando, pero formó parte del equipo de quidditch femenino de Inglaterra.

Alzó los hombros, haciéndose la desinteresada, pero a la vez dejando en sus palabras un tono de orgullo familiar, porque se sentía orgullosa de sus padres. Y mucho. Era en esos momentos cuando se mostraba su lado Slytherin, su lado más altanero y frívolo a la vez.

—Muy bien, muy bien. —Paseó la mirada de nuevo entre los más jóvenes y sólo le quedó que preguntarle a la pequeña Lily—. Lily Potter —dijo y solo le faltó enmarcar su nombre—. Qué alegría verte aquí. La pequeña de los Potter.

Tanto Albus como Rose, Alan, Scorpius y James se dieron cuenta del sutil cambio que ocasionaron aquellas últimas palabras en la "pequeña" Lily. No soportaba que la llamaran así. No era pequeña. _Voy a tercero_, pensaba ella con rabia.

—Lily Luna Potter, hija del gran Harry Potter, nieta de los famosos aurores muertos a manos de Tom Riddle, James y Lily Potter. Un honor que te pusieran el nombre de tu abuela —le dijo con sentimiento. Ella sonreía a la fuerza—. Pero, Luna ¿a qué se debe?

Había escuchado aquella pregunta centenares de veces y había visto las reacciones de la gente cientos de veces, pero no se avergonzaría jamás del motivo de su segundo nombre.

—Me lo pusieron en honor a Luna Scamander, directora de El Quisquilloso y mi madrina —dijo con demasiado entusiasmo, demostrándole que no le importaba si se reía de ella por llevar el nombre de la "famosa" amiga "lunática" de Harry Potter.

Adrian Pucey le sonrió forzosamente, claramente impresionado por la actitud de la chica, pero no comentó nada. Decidió dejarlo pasar y se concentró en el siguiente Potter.

—Albus Severus Potter, otra extraña combinación de nombres. —Lo observó con demasiado interés durante unos segundos sin decir nada—. Claramente, el mejor director que ha pasado por esta escuela. Albus Dumbledore. —Suspiró, como si todavía se sintiera triste por su muerte—. Y Severus Snape, un hombre complicado. Tu padre sigue defendiéndolo como hace veinte años. —Estaba claro que no se acordaba del año de la muerte del antiguo profesor de Pociones—. Muchos piensan, aún en nuestro tiempo, que era culpable. Yo no soy de ninguno de los lados, aunque me decanto más por la versión del señor Potter, claro está — aclaró con una sonrisa en dirección a los tres Potter. Se fijó entonces en James—. El primogénito de los Potter. James Sirius Potter. Hubo un tiempo en que todo el mundo creyó que Sirius Black era un asesino. Hasta que tu padre, de nuevo como había pasado con Severus Snape, lo defendió ante el mundo mágico. El ministro estaba de su parte, claro, así que quedó impune a los ojos de la gente. Muerto ya no se podía hacer nada, ¿no? —se rió, pero no fue reculado por muchos más—. Y bueno, James, en honor a James Potter —miró de nuevo a Lily—, los abuelos.

Suspiró. Parecía que no iba a añadir nada más, que ya lo había dicho todo, y así era, pero vagando la vista por entre los demás miembros se dio cuenta de que habían más personas a las que preguntar. Rose, por ejemplo.

—Rose Weasley. Me sorprendí al verte la primera vez. No coincidí con tu madre en los pasillos del colegio, pero siempre había escuchado su nombre. Hermione Granger, aunque ahora sea Weasley. Se decía que era muy inteligente, además de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Y bueno, tu padre, Ron Weasley, mejor amigo de Harry Potter y...

—Disculpe, pero ¿a dónde quiere ir a parar? Porque llevamos aquí casi media hora y...

—Scorpius Malfoy, ¿no? —lo interrumpió.

—Sí —le contestó tras cambiar su gesto de incertidumbre.

—Una historia complicada la de los Malfoy —empezó como si no hubiera sido interrumpido anteriormente. Lo miraba de arriba abajo, escrutándolo—. Eres muy parecido a tu padre, físicamente, claro —añadió con una sonrisa—. Me sorprende el potencial que tienes. Veo que vas a hacer grandes cosas, porque siento que eres muy poderoso, aunque todavía no lo hayas descubierto. —Aquello inquietaba, incluso al propio Scorpius.

El rubio miró de reojo a sus amigos, comprobando que ellos también estuvieran como él; y así era. El profesor suspiró y vagó de nuevo la mirada por la mesa. Se detuvo a inspeccionar a un alumno más.

—Sally Zabini —dijo simplemente—. A tu padre sí lo conozco; íbamos a la misma casa. Te pareces a él y tu actitud me dice que es un parecido más que físico. —Hizo una pausa en la que se escuchó una tos, que lo sobresaltó levemente y pareció devolverlo al presente—. Vaya, lo siento, a veces se me va la cabeza a otra parte —dijo con una sonrisa esperando ver un gesto similar en los alumnos, pero sólo Angelina Smith dio indicios de imitarlo—. Bueno, creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que tan sólo queda una presentación.

Los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros, exceptuando a Al, Rose y Scorpius que miraban al profesor porque ya sabían que se refería a Alan, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido, intentando descubrir el significado del tono utilizado por el profesor Adrian Pucey. Parecía realmente emocionado y sabía que lo había dejado a él para el final por alguna razón. Pucey le sonreía sólo a él.

—Vlair, Alan Vlair, hijo de Will y Christine. Tu padre era bastante bueno en pociones, todo lo contrario a tu madre. De ella heredaste los rasgos de su familia. —Volvió a dejar silencio tras sus palabras. Aquello empezaba a irritar a algunos, sobretodo a James—. No la conocí muy bien, ¿en qué casa estaba?

—En Ravenclaw —contestó simplemente el chico que no le gustaba que indagaran en su familia.

—Mmm, no lo sabía. Sí sé que tu padre fue Gryffindor, pero no me imaginaba que una Black acabara en Ravenclaw. Aunque viendo dónde acabó uno de los hijos de Walburga Black... no me extraña. Con el pasar de los años ya da lo mismo Gryffindor que Ravenclaw, Slytherin o Hufflepuff. Pero antes, por ejemplo para los Black, que alguien de su familia no acabara en Slytherin era una vergüenza —dijo mirando al moreno de ojos negros. Él no cambiaba su expresión—. Pocos sabían en Hogwarts que en aquellos años había una Black en Ravenclaw. Ni yo mismo lo sabía —añadió con una sonrisa que el chico devolvió sin convicción.

Alan estaba llegando a un límite y parecía que el profesor no se daba cuenta; todo el mundo debería saber que a nadie le gusta que hablen de sus familiares fallecidos.

—Me gustaría saber de qué Black desciende tu familia; aún no he logrado averiguarlo —dijo, preguntándole implícitamente.

—No lo sé, señor —contestó.

Sí lo sabía. Conocía la historia de su familia, había conocido a sus abuelos y ellos le habían contado cientos de veces qué rama de la gran familia Black eran. Al menos, aquella corta respuesta le había dado la pista al profesor de que no quería hablar más de aquello.

—Mmm, pero lo importante es que tú estás aquí —siguió tras una pausa también larga—. Tengo buenas referencias sobre ti. Nuestro director me ha hablado mucho de ti y asegura que tienes un don para las pociones. —Mientras decía aquello le brillaban los ojos y no dejaba de sonreír—. He visto algunas de tus pociones y son... realmente buenas.

Alan sonrió de lado; por eso quería que él estuviera allí. No pudo evitar, como buen Gryffindor que era, sentir orgullo al escuchar las palabras del profesor de pociones. Sabía que tenía una facilidad para hacer pociones nada común, hasta inventaba las suyas propias, pero siempre se sentía bien escuchar halagos por parte de magos más experimentados en la materia.

El profesor continuó con su palabrería, dirigida mayormente a él, aunque también se entretuviera bastante en los Potter, hasta que decidió que ya era muy tarde para estar fuera de sus salas comunes. Se despidió de todos y cada uno de aquellos brillantes alumnos, ordenándoles sutilmente volver a la siguiente reunión.

Alan se marchaba con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca; aquello podía significar el comienzo de algo grande para él, porque había quedado claro que era el "elegido" del profesor, con lo que tendría más oportunidades de dar a conocer su gran manejo de las pociones. Pero pudo comprobar que sus amigos no opinaban igual.

—Pues yo lo veo una tontería —decía Scorpius caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y con una mueca de indiferencia, de camino a la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Ha sido aburridísimo. Además, está loco —lo apoyaba Rose, más para mantener una conversación normal con él que para decir lo que pensaba.

—No, busca trabar amistad con supuestos futuros magos famosos, como hacía el profesor Slughorn según mi padre —siguió Albus caminando igual que el rubio.

—Pues a mí me parece de lo más práctico —los interrumpió una delicada voz que provenía de la Hufflepuff castaña, Angelina Smith—. Es una buena forma de conocernos entre los mejores de Hogwarts.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa, que pareció coqueta, a Alan antes de adelantarlos por el pasillo, meciendo su melena de una lado a otro. Los chicos no pudieron evitar mirar cómo se iba con ese paso ligero, algo que molestó bastante a Rose.

—Black, ese era el apellido del padrino de mi padre —le comentó de pasada Albus a Alan al acordarse de golpe.

* * *

><p>A lo largo de la semana siguiente, se estuvo comentando aquella reunión secreta que había celebrado el profesor de pociones, y con ello empezaron los cabreos por parte de aquellos que se consideraban "de los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts" y que no habían sido invitados. Logan fue uno de ellos, así que Scorpius tuvo que aguantar varios días sus incesantes insultos hacia el profesor. El rubio le había asegurado que fue un rollo y que no iría más, pero a Logan no le importaba eso: él quería ser invitado al menos, aunque luego no fuera. Gracias a esas "disputas" entre ellos, el rubio se planteó por primera vez en un año qué cojones hacía con un idiota como Logan.<p>

Por otro lado, Alan escuchaba los comentarios contradictorios de su amiga, que en un principio había creído que el profesor Pucey estaba "loco", citándola. Pero ahora...

—Mi madre también estuvo en el Club de las Eminencias. —La chica parecía realmente emocionada y desde hacía unos minutos no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara—. Eso significa que seremos importantes en el mundo mágico, como el tío Harry —decía con un brillo en los ojos.

Alan no creía que fuera a existir nadie tan importante como Harry Potter, pero no dijo nada. Iban de camino a los terrenos de Hogwarts, para aprovechar los pocos días soleados que quedaban. Rose llevaba, como siempre, los libros en las manos, apretados contra su pecho. Alan era más práctico y los llevaba en la mochila, y como había hecho durante toda la semana le preguntó a la chica:

—¿Te llevo los libros?

Rose, como cada vez que se lo decía, hacía una mueca y se los daba. Pero ahora estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, tan ilusionada, que ni siquiera protestó.

Se sentaron a orillas del Lago Negro y Alan no pudo evitar suspirar al volver a escucharla hablar sobre el club del profesor Pucey. Entendía por qué había dicho lo contrario sobre el profesor nada más salir de la reunión: por Scor. Estaba comenzando a ser hipócrita por culpa de lo que sentía por su amigo, estaba dejando de ser ella misma. Eso inquietó a Alan, pero no le dio más vueltas: sólo había pasado una vez, no era todavía un problema.

Un poco más alejados de allí, ocultos de las miradas de la gente, apoyados en una de las paredes del invernadero que daban a los terrenos de Hogwarts y sentados en el césped, se encontraban dos personas de casas diferentes pero que a pesar de ello no tenían problemas en mantener una amistad. Albus apuntaba distraídamente con su varita hacia una planta que tenían delante a un par de metros, volviéndola de colores a cada segundo. Escuchaba con una sonrisa lo que le contaba la chica que se sentaba a su lado.

—Cuando me vieron hacer el hechizo por "primera" vez sin dificultad —hizo una pausa para reírse— se quedaron de piedra.

Helen desvió la mirada de la planta cambiante para mirar al chico y esperó que también la mirara. Cuando lo hizo, ella sonrió.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo muy agradecida.

Albus le sonrió en respuesta y después, presa de la vergüenza, volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la planta. La rubia sonrió ante la evidente muestra de vergüenza de su amigo y sacó su varita para apuntar ella también hacia la planta.

De repente creció una de sus hojas, a lo que ella se llevó la otra mano a la boca sofocando una exclamación. Miró de nuevo a Albus que la mirada aguantando una carcajada y empezaron a reírse los dos. Después de eso, se pasaron unos minutos más para que Helen aprendiera a conjurar bien el hechizo _engorgio, _además del que provocaba el cambio de color en la planta.

A Albus todavía le parecía extraño ver a la chica sonreír tanto, después de haber estado insistiendo durante meses que le dirigiera al menos la palabra, hasta que, a principios del curso pasado, ella solita se plantó delante suyo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, la primera que él pudo ver. Después de aquello, fueron quedando para conocerse, a escondidas de Scorpius, porque unos días antes ya había demostrado lo sobreprotector que era con su hermana. Un pobre chico llamado John Summerby le estaba susurrando al oído a su hermana en medio de un pasillo un tanto alejado de las posibles miradas de los alumnos, pero justo en ese momento apareció Scorpius, que lo echó de allí casi a patadas.

Helen había insistido en que era un compañero, sólo eso, que le pedía ayuda, pero el rubio no le hacía ni caso. En realidad, ese chico le había pedido que le hablara a Lily, su amiga de Gryffindor, sobre él. Aquello la puso en un compromiso porque su mejor amiga Jennifer estaba colada por él. Al final no hizo nada al respecto, por si acaso.

* * *

><p>La tercera semana de septiembre se presentó con una buena noticia para los leones: ese mismo sábado se harían las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch. El equipo del año pasado había sido un acierto excelente, así que Fred competía con la capitana del curso pasado, su novia. El nuevo capitán sentía más presión que cuando cursó los TIMOs, pero no se daría por vencido; le demostraría a su Clary que él era mejor.<p>

En otras casas también habían grandes cambios, como en Slytherin, cuyo capitán también había acabado sus estudios allí. Mark McLaggen, el odioso Slytherin que traía de cabeza a la capitana del equipo de Hufflepuff, había sido substituido por uno de sus cazadores.

Pero lo sorprendente fue que ese año se presentó más gente que nunca a las pruebas de Gryffindor. Fred sonreía orgulloso de tanta atención, porque seguramente era por él por lo que venía tanta gente; se lo tendría que decir a Clary, se reiría de él, pero también se pondría celosa.

Alan y Hugo eran los únicos de sus amigos que no se habían presentado; tanto Albus como Rose, Scor, Logan y Lily estaban sobre el terreno, esperando las órdenes de Fred.

Tras las pruebas, Fred se reunió a parte con James para decidir los puestos. James era el buscador, estaba claro, por eso era el único que podía opinar.

—Tengo algunos sitios ocupados por los mismos que el año pasado —decía el capitán a su primo—. Logan se queda como guardián y Rose y Scorpius como cazadores. —Ante esto, James hizo una mueca—. Admite que Malfoy es muy bueno en su puesto.

Tras ver cómo su primo le daba la razón, continuó.

—El segundo golpeador creo que... Phoebe Bell tiene más posibilidades de ocuparlo. —James hizo un gesto de conformidad y siguió escuchando—. Ahora, el problema está en el tercer cazador. El año pasado lo ocupaba Gina —James hizo una mueca desagradable— pero dejó mucho que desear.

—Si tienes a otra persona para ese puesto... seguro que la prefiero —le dijo James.

Fred sonrió de lado, pensando en que los hermanos Wood no eran bien recibidos entre ellos; él no podía ver a Francis por haber salido con Clary y James no soportaba a Gina. Desde que habían roto en pascua del curso pasado no había buena relación entre ellos. La chica lo había acusado de haberle puesto los cuernos, pero no era cierto, simplemente se había enamorado de otra chica. Más concretamente, de una chica en especial, una serpiente. _Qué bajo he caído_, pensaba el Potter.

—También había pensado en Lily. Me ha sorprendido mucho verla jugar. No sabía que mi prima fuera tan buena.

—Pues... ¿a qué estás esperando? ¡Elíjela a ella! —se apresuró a decir James. Si había posibilidades de que la pequeña de los Wood no estuviera en el equipo, lo aprovecharía.

—Pero, si hacemos recuento... de siete jugadores, cuatro somos familia, pensarán que los he elegido por...

—¡¿Qué mas da? Le demostraremos a todo el mundo que somos los mejores, que lo llevamos en la sangre —insistía el chico—. Y si se atreven a decirnos algo, que lo digan, pero en mis narices —amenazó con una sonrisa, prediciendo un curso bastante movidito, pero divertido.

—Tienes razón —lo apoyó su primo.

Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a los que habían competido aquella tarde de sábado por hacerse un hueco en el equipo de Gryffindor. Muchos temblaban, otros sonreían puesto que sabían que estaban dentro, otros tragaban con fuerza esperando la decisión del capitán Weasley.

—Bien, ya está decidido —empezó diciendo el chico de piel oscura—. Ha sido complicado, pero al final he conseguido formar un buen equipo, con el que machacaremos a las demás casas. —Tenía a James detrás a un lado y lo miró de reojo antes de dictar su decisión—. La persona que ocupará el segundo puesto de golpeador a mi lado, será Phoebe Bell.

La chica morena que estaba junto a Lily daba saltitos de alegría en su sitio y cogía del brazo a su amiga, quien también sonreía.

—Me ha sorprendido la fuerza que tienes —expuso Fred con una sonrisa dirigida a la chica que seguía emocionada—. El guardián seguirá siendo Logan, como el buscador James —añadió de pasada—. Y los cazadores serán Scorpius —el rubio sonrió a Rose con suficiencia—, Rose —la chica le devolvió la sonrisa— y Lily.

Unos segundos después de nombrar a la pequeña de los Potter, Gina Wood soltó una exclamación de indignación y se acercó al capitán, mirando detenidamente a James que estaba un metro por detrás de su primo. Los que no fueron elegidos iban saliendo poco a poco, excepto algunos que se quedaron esperando junto a los nuevos jugadores a ver lo que hacía Gina. Aquella se la veía más enfadada que nunca, por eso Rose se acercó un poco, por si acaso debía intervenir.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Llevo dos años en el equipo, no me merezco esto —le gritó a Fred gesticulando a cada palabra—. Sabes que soy muy buena, pero prefieres...

—El año pasado dejaste mucho que desear —la cortó después de retroceder un poco ante la efusividad de sus palabras.

—Aún así, hoy he demostrado que puedo dar más. Pero prefieres darle el puesto a tu prima antes que a mi. —Se calló un momento antes de mirar a James y fulminarlo con la mirada—. Sé que tú has tenido que ver en esto.

Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y pasó entre el grupo que se había congregado a sus espaldas golpeando con los hombros. Rose la siguió después de mirar a su primo a modo de disculpa y salió fuera del campo de quidditch.

* * *

><p>El primer partido era Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, ambos equipos buenos contrincantes hasta el curso pasado; aquel año estaba lleno de cambios, así que Fred estaría atento a las jugadas de los dos. Unas semanas después les tocaría jugar contra Hufflepuff, el equipo capitaneado por su prima Lucy.<p>

Ese equipo podía sufrir cambios debido a la capitana; Lucy había sufrido un trastorno psicológico o algo así, porque ni James ni Clary ni él mismo se podían explicar qué pasó el curso pasado. Que él recordara, era una chica de carácter, que no se dejaba humillar, que desafiaba a todo aquel que daba indicios de querer pelea, sobretodo si se trataba del ex-capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Mark McLaggen y Lucy Weasley no se podían ver sin acabar insultándose o incluso llegando a las manos. Muchas veces les habían restado puntos a sus casas por batirse en duelo. Era inevitable una pelea entre ellos.

Pero algo pasó en el último año del Slytherin en Hogwarts que causó el cese de esta interminable batalla. Al principio, se aliviaron de no tener que mediar entre ellos cada dos por tres, pero conforme pasaban las semanas y los meses... esa situación empezó a ser incómoda. Primero se les vio conversar por los pasillos sin insultarse, después pasaron a las risas y a las citas en Hogsmeade y finalmente aparecieron en público agarrados de la mano y morreándose por cada rincón. Le preguntaron docenas de veces el motivo de aquella relación, pero sólo sonreía tontamente -algo nunca visto en Lucy Weasley, la repele-tíos legendaria de la escuela- y se largaba. Ante aquella visión, Clary siempre susurraba que era el amor.

Pero Fred, siempre que se concentraba en hallar una respuesta lógica a tal cambio -que no fuera el "amor"- acababa con dolor de cabeza y pensando que era problema de familia, porque ambas hermanas, Lucy y Molly, eran raras, siempre lo habían sido. Después alzaba los hombros y seguía como si nada.

* * *

><p>—Ahora que recuerdo, ¿descubristeis quiénes eran esos magos vestidos de negro que llegaron al colegio al final del tercer curso?<p>

Caminaban los cuatro de camino al campo de quidditch, atravesando la ladera que pasaba junto al sauce boxeador. Era una de las pocas veces en la que estaban ellos cuatro solos, sin Logan, y con Scorpius. Alan se había dado cuenta que de vez en cuando su amigo dejaba descansar a Rose y no la insultaba; al menos podían tener paz por un breve lapso de tiempo.

—Pues la verdad es que no —le contestó Albus llevándose una mano a la barbilla, recordando—. Mi padre no sabe nada, dice que es cosa de Hogwarts y su director.

Se volvieron a quedar callados, llegando ya a las puertas de los vestuarios, y se detuvieron ante ellas. Escucharon que Albus resoplaba, por décima vez desde que un par de días antes lo dejaron fuera del equipo.

—Al, no pasa nada. Siempre nos puedes apoyar desde las gradas, como hace Alan. —A Rose le daba mucha pena su primo; estaba tan convencido de que entraría que se llevó un gran disgusto cuando Fred no lo nombró—. Así no lo dejarás solo.

Alan le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica y alentó a Albus a que lo acompañara a las gradas para verlos entrenar. Lo siguió a regañadientes y caminó un poco por detrás. Se fijó en que Lily y Hugo llegaban por donde minutos antes ellos habían pasado; vio a su hermana entrar y a Hugo acercarse a ellos.

—Hola chicos —los saludó el pelirrojo, que ya sobrepasaba por unos centímetros al de ojos negros.

—Hola, Hugo, ¿qué cuentas?

Aquellos dos se enfrascaron en sus típicas conversaciones que solo ellos entendían del todo; no le interesaba a Albus escucharlos. El mediano de los Potter tenía la mente en otra parte, en otra persona concretamente. Aunque sólo llevaba desde el viernes sin verla, ya la echaba de menos. Lo tenía cautivado, porque a cada segundo pensaba en ella y por mucho que lo intentara no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Cada vez que recordaba su pelo rubio, sus ojos verdes con toques azules o su sonrisa sentía como si descargas eléctricas subieran hasta su corazón y lo aceleraran. Era inevitable y sabía que aquello no era bueno. Era Helen, la hermana sobreprotegida de Scorpius, uno de sus mejores amigos. Y sabía que si él lo descubría, si descubría que sentía aquello por su hermana pequeña... era capaz de hechizarlo.

Buscaron un sitio en las gradas y se sentaron a contemplar el primer entrenamiento del equipo aquel año. Albus miraba casi siempre a su hermana y otro rato a Scor, intercambiando la envidia por el miedo. Hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su otro lado, donde no estaba Alan. Alzó la vista para verla pasar los pies sobre el banco y coger sitio a su lado, delante de todo el mundo, delante de su hermano.

—Hola —lo saludó con una sonrisa. Él sólo pudo que devolverle el gesto, pero no habló.

—Hola, Helen —escucharon la voz de Hugo, compañero de clase de la chica.

Aquella alzó la mano y le dedicó una media sonrisa. Pero antes de dirigir sus ojos al campo interceptó una mirada oscura, una mirada que ya le llamó la atención hacía dos años por todo lo que ocultaba. Alan la miraba escrutándola, intentando descubrir el motivo de su gélida mirada y sus gestos secos. Pero ninguno descubrió nada del otro y en unos segundos continuaron como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hugo y Alan siguieron con su charla, mientras Albus y Helen comentaban algo de vez en cuando. Después del entrenamiento, la Slytherin se marchó tras despedirse escuetamente del Potter, antes de que su hermano saliera de los vestuarios.

Albus cada vez estaba más confuso y atacado de los nervios; al tiempo que esperaba alguna señal por parte de Helen que le dijera que sentía algo parecido a lo que él sentía -cosa que casi veía imposible-, estaba pendiente de que su amigo el rubio no sospechara lo más mínimo de su amistad con su hermana pequeña. Ese año sería muy largo para Albus.


	3. ¡Por fin!

Capítulo 3: ¡Por fin!

Así como había empezado el curso, llegó el primer partido que jugaba Gryffindor. Las serpientes ya habían vencido a Ravenclaw, y por muy poco respeto que se les tuviera a los tejones... no era igual con Lucy Weasley. Esa chica tan distinta a su hermana, quien no llamó la atención en su paso por el colegio, era una incógnita aquel año. Ya era famosa por su personalidad tan explosiva, pero su reciente relación con el ex-capitán del equipo de Slytherin la hizo ser contemplada de otra forma. Muchos ya no la respetaban como antes por su "debilidad" recientemente descubierta, pero como ella no consideraba de esa forma a Mark, les demostraría que seguía siendo ella misma, a pesar de ese cambio tan repentino en su vida.

Y sus primos Gryffindor lo sabían, por eso temían el siguiente partido. La capitana querría demostrar todo su potencial, a costa de hacer perder el partido a la mayoría de sus primos.

Antes de salir al campo, Fred miró a James tragando duro; James, seguidamente, intercambió sendas miradas de angustia con Rose, quien a su vez miró a Lily. Ésta última parecía la más serena; sería, pensó James, porque nunca antes había jugado contra su prima. No tuvieron tiempo para más, pues el llamado a su equipo les hizo plantarse rectos y avanzar hacia el centro del campo de combate.

* * *

><p>Como había sido de esperar, Gryffindor ganó, lo que enfureció muchísimo a los tejones. O eso era lo que intuían los que estaban dentro de los vestuarios, cambiándose después del partido. Los leones todavía permanecían bajo el agua de las duchas, cantando una canción inventada por Logan, donde un león se comía un águila que a su vez se comía un tejón y mientras el mismo león estrangulaba con una pata a una serpiente. Como los gritos de los Hufflepuff que estaban fuera inundaban el vestuario, ellos alzaban aún más la voz.<p>

Pero dos de ellos, James y Fred, buscador y capitán, salieron a comprobar que todo anduviera bien, por si acaso. Y fue al salir a los terrenos del colegio cuando vieron de dónde provenían tantos gritos enfurecidos: los tejones estaban discutiendo entre ellos. Se encontraban cerca de las gradas y el bosque, pero lejos de las miradas de los profesores que estuvieran cerca.

—Te lo advertí, Weasley, te dije que no quería perder por tu culpa —decía una voz grabe.

En cuanto escucharon eso, los dos chicos aceleraron el paso.

—Primera, no es mi culpa que hayamos perdido y segunda —Lucy se estiró delante de él, chuleando—, ¿qué pensabas hacerme, Andy? ¿eh? ¿Pegarme? ¿Pedir a mis espaldas un cambio de capitán? —James y Fred ya habían llegado al grupo, pero se quedaron esperando a ver cómo actuaba su prima. Lucy había achicado los ojos y se había acercado al tal Andy, un chico alto y grande. Ante lo último dicho, el chico miró hacia otro lado, dando a entender que así era. —Si lo que pretendías era eso, que sepas que lo siento como una traición. Y que yo sepa, nuestra casa tiene entre sus virtudes la del compañerismo, la solidaridad, la amistad —dijo esto último con tono dolido y mirando al chico de la misma forma. Andy parecía también afectado por sus palabras—. No me esperaba esto de ti.

—Si no estuvieras tan obsesionada por la serpiente esa, te habrías dado cuenta de muchas cosas —le contestó muy serio.

Hubo silencio tras ese comentario y miradas disimuladas hacia el suelo y los árboles y el castillo y el cielo... Estaba claro que aquello era más bien una cuestión personal.

Pero los Gryffindor que llegaban de las duchas, cantando y riendo todavía, no lo sabían, como tampoco el estado de ánimo del resto del equipo de los tejones; o a lo mejor sí.

Era un coro de berreos, todos cantando esa canción tan horrible, a parecer de James, que cayó cuando se detuvieron detrás de su capitán.

—Pero el caso es que hemos perdido y por algo será —dijo Lorcan con la mandíbula apretada en el silencio y mirando a su capitana.

—¿Tú también? —preguntó cansinamente ella.

—Pues sí. Y si no va él a la profesora Zeller, iré yo —añadió muy serio y dando un paso hacia delante.

—Ten cuidado con lo que le dices a mi prima —lo avisó James, a quien nunca le había caído bien el hermano de Lysander.

—Esto es problema nuestro y de nuestra casa. —Se acercó Lorcan a James, sin mostrar temor.

—Pero por mucho que le eches la culpa a Lucy, no vas a solucionar nada, porque el problema aquí no es ella, sois todos —le contestó Scorpius acercándose al chico y quedando al lado de James.

Su comentario provocó la reacción del resto del equipo de los tejones, quienes dieron un paso al frente, amenazadores, aunque sin dar indicios de querer pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Vamos, Lorcan, déjales en paz —sugirió Louis Weasley acercándose a su amigo y deteniéndolo con una mano sobre el hombro.

Scamander se relajó un poco y se alejó unos pasos de James y Scorpius, decidido a irse ya hacia el castillo. Pero alguien todavía no había hablado, una persona que siempre que podía meter baza, lo hacía. Logan.

—Pero que tengas presente que vuestro equipo es malo —dijo socarrón y buscando apoyo en la mirada de Scorpius, quien sonrió también.

Lorcan apartó rápidamente de su camino a Louis y a James para enfrentarse a Logan, pero el chico Malfoy siempre andaba cerca de él. Se miraron a los ojos, el rubio unos palmos más por encima del otro, y estuvieron así unos segundos, porque después Scorpius lo empujó levemente, lo que provocó que Lorcan alzara un puño en dirección al chico. Pero no lo golpeó, porque Malfoy era muy rápido y lo había esquivado. En su lugar, fue Logan quien lo recibió. A partir de ahí, poco a poco fueron inmiscuyéndose más personas en la pelea, hasta el punto de no saber sí le habían dado a algún primo de la otra casa.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, Rose llegaba a la enfermería para informar a los heridos del castigo implantado por el director. Al entrar, se encontró con un Scorpius con el labio partido sentado en la cama que ocupaba Logan, quien sí estaba más grave. Él tenía moretones por toda la cara, un brazo con unos cuantos rasguños y la camisa rota. En otra cama, estaba Lorcan más o menos con los mismos problemas que el anterior, pero la diferencia era que éste tenía la frente arrugada por la rabia. Louis le hacía compañía.<p>

—¿Por qué no os han curado las heridas con magia? —preguntó la chica a los tres heridos.

Y ellos la fulminaron con la mirada.

—A Madam Pomfrey le ha parecido oportuno que como ha sido una pelea al estilo muggle, también reciban atención al estilo muggle —le contestó su primo escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Mmm... Pues bien, os lo merecéis. —Luego se acercó a la cama de Logan y añadió: —Por cierto, vosotros tres —miró a los heridos— estáis castigados hasta Navidad ayudando al profesor Pucey por las tardes.

A continuación se escuchó un lamento conjunto; a nadie le gustaba estar limpiando calderos después de clase durante dos meses.

—Genial, ahora tendremos que verle todos los días —murmuró Scorpius al darle la espalda a los Hufflepuff.

—Scor, no seas así. Sabes que es el hermano de Lys y que a él no le gusta que os llevéis tan mal —dijo Rose, la voz de la conciencia.

El rubio resopló y la chica sonrió relajada, porque ya pensaba que iban a empezar a discutir de nuevo, como pasaba desde hacía un año.

—Ah, y Fred está bastante enfadado con vosotros —añadió Rose.

Y se marchó antes de que las aguas volvieran a levantarse contra ella.

—Menos mal, estaba a punto de decirle cuatro cosas a esa repipi —dijo Logan recostándose más en la camilla.

—Logan... —lo avisó su amigo.

—Pero es verdad, Scorpius, no sé cómo todavía eres su amigo. No hay quien la aguante.

—Si vais a hablar de mi prima delante de mí, os sugiero que escojáis vuestras palabras con cuidado —escucharon que decía Louis desde su silla.

Ambos chicos se giraron para verlo con una ceja alzada. Logan incluso se incorporó para sentarse en su camilla.

—Pero, ¿qué...?

La puerta se abrió de par en par, interrumpiendo la segura retahíla de insultos que Logan iba a decirle, y aparecieron Lysander Scamander y Samantha Mole cogidos de la mano. Estos dos siempre conseguían relajar el ambiente, aunque estuviera inundado de tensión.

Llegaron hasta la camilla de Lorcan y Louis se apartó para dejar que se acercaran. Pero se mantuvo a una prudente distancia de los dos Gryffindor.

—Louis, Paul me ha dicho que te espera en las escaleras de las mazmorras en diez minutos —le dijo Lysander al chico.

El Weasley asintió y se marchó después de mirar de reojo a los leones.

* * *

><p>Unas semanas después, entrando en el último mes del año, la nieve empezó a caer y a cubrir los terrenos de Hogwarts. Habían pasado repentinamente del calor al frío en tan solo una semana. Y eso lo notaron sobretodo los alumnos que habían cogido un resfriado, como Rose, Lysander, Helen y Albus. Éste último les decía a sus amigos que había sido culpa de Rose, que se lo había pegado, pero en realidad, con quien pasaba más tiempo era con Helen.<p>

En ocasiones se podía ver a Sam arropando a Lys y dándole sopas calientes en el Gran Comedor. Como le sucedía a muchas parejas, o a amigos. Y Alan ya lo había intentado con Rose, pero ésta siempre le decía lo mismo:

—No quiero pegarte el resfriado a ti también. —Y antes de que replicara, añadía: —Mira a Al, el pobre no sale de la habitación. Y eso que las pociones de Madame Pomfrey son buenas.

Y luego se marchaba de nuevo hacia su habitación, dejando a Alan en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor y obligándolo a quedarse junto a Scorpius y a Logan. Y escuchar sus conversaciones.

—¿Sabes quien es Darla Sawyer de Hufflepuff? ¿La amiga de Samantha? —le preguntaba Logan a Scorpius.

—¿La que juega a quidditch?

El castaño asintió con una sonrisa en la cara y alzando las cejas.

—¿Cómo lo haces? Pero si hasta hacía un par de días te odiaba. —Scorpius estaba sorprendido, como sucedía cada vez que el castaño le contaba sus hazañas de soltero.

—Sí, pero me estoy cansando de estas chicas tan fáciles —comentó recostándose en el sillón que ocupaba.

—¿Lo has intentado con una Slytherin? Dicen que son las más duras —sugirió Scorpius sonriendo socarrón.

—¿Quieres que vaya a por tu hermana?

El rubio se volvió serio de un momento a otro. Seguía sin gustarle que bromearan sobre su hermana, se fijó Alan. Eso era bueno, significaba que todavía existía algo del antiguo Scorpius en el nuevo.

Logan tragó saliva y sonrió levemente.

—Era broma.

Pero siguieron en silencio un rato. Entraron alumnos de otros cursos y poco a poco la sala fue llenándose. Alan incluso estaba buscando un tema de conversación, cuando el castaño volvió a hablar.

—Lo que quería decir antes... —hizo una pausa para comprobar si podía continuar o no— era que voy a conseguir a una que de verdad es difícil.

Ambos chicos le prestaron atención, aunque temiéndose lo peor.

—Lily —dijo simplemente.

Scorpius y Alan se miraron, los dos pensando lo mismo: Albus. O lo que era peor: James. Estaban convencidos de que no lo conseguiría, lo que afirmaba que la pequeña de los Potter era muy difícil. Pero no sólo porque nunca había tenido novio, sino porque tenía muy mala leche y los tíos la rehuían o le tenían miedo.

—Pero —empezó Scorpius mirando de nuevo a Logan—, sabes lo que pasaría si James se enterara, ¿no?

—Tranquilos —contestó mirando a ambos chicos—, ni se dará cuenta —dijo muy convencido—. Nunca nadie se entera.

* * *

><p>Era viernes, un día antes de la salida trimestral a Hogsmeade y dos semanas antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, y los Gryffindor de tercero salían de su última clase: Historia de la magia. Los alumnos iban saliendo, a pesar de que la profesora Tywcross todavía les estaba mandando deberes para el fin de semana.<p>

Lily, Phoebe, Helen y Jennifer eran de las primeras en salir, y se dieron prisa, aunque tuvieran que chocar con dos personas que pretendían entrar. Poco después, la clase se vació porque la profesora los había mandado fuera.

Y es que su marido y su hijastra habían ido a visitarla. El señor Finnigan la abrazó y le dio un largo beso en los labios, ignorando la presencia incómoda de su hija.

—Papá... —lo llamó la chica, pero éste seguía mirando a su mujer—. Papá... —Nada—. ¡Seamus!

—¿Qué pasa, Clarissa? Saluda a tu madre.

Clary rodó los ojos ante su nombre completo y suspiró. _No es mi madre_. Pero la abrazó un segundo y miró de nuevo a su padre.

—Me voy a buscar a mis amigos.

—Por cierto —la detuvo Elizabeth—, dile a Fred que no piense tanto en ti que se distrae mucho en clase.

La morena asintió perpleja y se fue corriendo al Gran Comedor, donde seguramente estarían. Se cruzó con varias personas que la saludaban y con otras que conocía pero que sólo se hacían a un lado para dejarla pasar. Vio entre ellas a Lily, la hermana de James, pero no se detuvo a saludarla.

Llegó a las puertas abarrotadas del Gran Comedor y se puso de puntillas para localizarlos, pero al parecer todavía no habían llegado, porque no se encontraban entre los pocos Gryffindor que estaban sentados. Así que se dio la vuelta para buscarlos por el vestíbulo del castillo o por las escaleras.

Pasados unos segundos, los vio aparecer desde las escaleras que cambian y sonrió. Acto seguido, corrió hacia Fred, que bajaba hablando con James y con las manos en los bolsillos, ignorante de quién iba hacia él. Hasta que el Potter, que miraba hacia delante, pronunció su nombre.

Se abrazaron y se besaron en medio de las escaleras, interrumpiendo el paso de los demás alumnos, pero sin importarles. James los observaba con una sonrisa enorme y paseaba también la mirada por entre los que se quedaban mirándolos. Hasta que le tocó a él.

Clary se le abrazó, aunque sin besos, y estuvieron largo rato así. Hasta que Fred se cansó de esperar y la reclamó.

—Han sido muchos meses, así que no acapares —les soltó mientras la cogía de nuevo, la pegaba a su cuerpo y empezaba a mirarla fijamente con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

—¿Por qué no entramos y comemos algo? —sugirió James.

Y entraron.

* * *

><p>Lily observaba a su hermano y a su primo en la mesa con Clary, radiantes ambos de felicidad. Parecían niños. A la chica la había visto dirigirse a todo correr hacia aquí y supo entonces que los chicos se llevarían una grata sorpresa.<p>

—Lils —la llamó Phoebe, que se sentaba a su lado.

—Phoebe, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? ¿No es mi nombre lo bastante corto ya? —la regañó la pelirroja exasperada.

—Mmm... llevas una nota en la mochila.

Ante ese comentario, la Potter se puso la mochila en el regazo y extrajo el trozo de papel del bolsillo pequeño de su mochila. Olvidó su mochila y abrió la notita. La leyó, con su amiga pegada a su hombro.

_Hola, Luna:_

_Tú, que manejas los mares de la Tierra, debes saber que también los míos controlas. Que sin tu dulce mirada, no tendría razón para levantarme todas las mañanas. Que sin el brillo de tu pelo, mi camino no estaría iluminado. Que sin tus andares, mi mundo no se movería._

_Eres el aire que respiro, y te necesito cerca para poder vivir._

_De tu silenciosa sombra, que siempre estará a tu merced,_

_Lobo._

—¿Lobo? —preguntaron a la vez las dos chicas.

—¿Quién será? —dijo ahora Phoebe, muy ilusionada.

—Querrás decir, ¿quién será? —la corrigió Lily haciendo la pregunta con tono de asco—. Es lo más empalagoso que he leído nunca.

—Pero si es precioso —insistía su amiga.

La pelirroja bufó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Unos metros más alejados, un rubio y un moreno se giraban para mirar a Logan, quien fruncía los labios; había podido diferenciar la mueca de asco que Lily le había dedicado a la carta.

—¿Lobo? —le preguntó sosteniendo una carcajada, al igual que Alan—. ¿En serio? ¿De donde te has sacado eso?

—Quería jugar con mis iniciales, LB, y me ha salido eso —respondió sin interés—. Pero lo relevante es que no le ha gustado. ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica?

Los otros dos aguantaron las ganas de reírse y lo dejaron seguir recapacitando sobre el rechazo que acababa de recibir.

—Aunque, en realidad, ella no tiene la culpa. —Eso captó la atención de los otros dos, que dejaron sus platos de lado para mirarlo—. Porque, si lo pensáis bien, no es la única de su familia que es... rara.

Alan alzó una ceja ante el adjetivo, porque obviamente Logan la había calificado de esa forma por el simple hecho de haberle rechazado. Y continuó.

—Fijaos en Lucy Weasley y su hermana. Ambas odiaban a McLaggen y ambas han acabado saliendo con él.

Los otros dos se miraron sorprendidos por la información, porque no tenían ni idea de esa relación entre Molly Weasley y el Slytherin. Pero Logan continuó, ajeno a sus reacciones.

—O Victoire, la belleza de la familia, que de entre todos los tíos que iban tras ella, va y elije a Ted Lupin, el chico raro que no sabes en realidad cómo es físicamente. —Hizo una pausa, buscando más ejemplos—. Y también está Dominique, su hermana, que, vale, no es tan guapa, pero que siempre va sola, a todas partes. Una marginada, vamos.

Miró hacia la puerta y vio que entraban Rose y Albus, y que iban hacia ellos.

—Y Rose, ya ni te digo... —dijo antes de que llegaran.

—Hola, chicos —saludó ella ajena a la conversación anterior—. Estoy agotada, menos mal que ya queda poco para volver a casa —dijo suspirando.

—Venimos de la biblioteca; Rose quería reservar "algunos" libros para llevarse a casa —les explicó Albus rodando los ojos.

—Sí y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo —les regañó ella.

—A mí no me hace falta; puedo comprar los libros que quiera —dijo Logan con una sonrisa inclinada en la boca.

—Sí, lo que te falta es voluntad para hacerlo —contraatacó ella.

Pero a diferencia de otras veces, el chico le sonrió a modo de rendición y recibió otra sonrisa como respuesta.

—Yo seguramente me quede aquí, así que puedo ir a la biblioteca cuando quiera —comentó Scorpius antes de bajar la mirada a la mesa y coger distraídamente un trozo de pan.

—No eres el único que se queda —añadió Alan con una media sonrisa mirando al rubio.

Éste alzó la cabeza y ante el gesto también sonrió.

No sabían si era por las fechas en las que estaban o porque ya no veían motivo para pelearse, pero ésta era una de las pocas veces en las que estaban en un ambiente relajado y en paz. Y ante eso, Albus sonrió.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo sábado, Lily y muchos alumnos de tercero caminaban muy ilusionados hacia el pueblo mágico vecino, pues era su primera vez. Ella ya sabía donde tenían que ir porque sus hermanos ya le habían hablado del lugar, así que fueron directas a El Cuervo.<p>

—¿Puede que tenga relación ese bar con la profesora Crowe? —preguntó Helen al relacionar el significado del apellido de la profesora con el del lugar.

Las demás alzaron los hombros.

—Lils, ¿te ha respondido tu madre? —le preguntó Phoebe haciendo referencia a la carta que la pelirroja le había enviado a su madre respondiendo a las preguntas personales que ésta le había hecho.

—Sí y sigo sin saber cómo puede enterarse de esas cosas —respondió exasperada la Potter.

—¿Qué te dice? —siguió preguntando su amiga. Pero al ver que las Slytherin no se enteraban de nada, les explicó—. Es que su madre sabe que le gusta un chico y le ha preguntado quién es, aunque Lily no se lo ha dicho. Pero le ha pedido consejo. —Terminó y miró a Lily impaciente. Ésta bufó.

—Pues me ha dicho que salga con otros chicos para que se dé cuenta de que existo, que a ella le pasó lo mismo con mi padre y que al final él se fijó en ella —dijo cansinamente.

—Ah, pues genial. Elije a uno —la animó su amiga muy ilusionada.

Lily la miró asustada y negó con la cabeza. Helen se rió al observar la situación, pero fue quedándose más seria a medida que se acercaban a un grupo de alumnos de quinto. Lily fue quien los llamó.

—¡Al! Hola —saludó a su hermano muy emocionada cuando se detuvieron tras ellos.

—Hola —respondió el chico. Acto seguido miró a la rubia y le sonrió.

—Hola —las saludó también Scorpius al ver a su hermana.

—Hola, chicas. —Rose las saludó, pero luego miró a su amigo de ojos negros—. Alan, vamos a Tiros Largos; tengo que comprar unas cosas. Nos vemos en El Cuervo —añadió mirando a los demás.

Los dos desaparecieron dentro del local que estaba frente a ellos.

—Lily, ¿puedo pedirte un consejo para un regalo? —le preguntó Scorpius a la chica mientras daba unos pasos hacia la tienda de Zonko, la cual estaba abarrotada de gente, fuera y dentro de ella.

La chica asintió y lo siguió bajo la atenta mirada de los allí presentes. Caminaron unos pasos hasta que estuvieron a una distancia prudente y entonces Scorpius le habló.

—Sólo quería agradecerte que me mantengas al día sobre lo que le ocurre a mi hermana —le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. No podía decírtelo delante de ella porque si se entera me mata —añadió con una sonrisa divertida.

La chica asintió con otra sonrisa y después desvió la mirada.

—Por cierto —dudó un momento—, ten cuidado con los licántropos.

Aquello la dejó traspuesta; no sabía a qué venía el comentario y por eso miró al chico un tanto extrañada. Él la medio ignoró, porque escondió una sonrisa.

—Ah, una cosa más —dijo antes de darse la vuelta—. Ahora sí, dime qué regalarle a Helen.

Mientras volvían hasta donde se suponía debían estar los demás, vieron que no estaban, así que entraron al bar con el cartel de un gran cuervo negro. Allí los encontraron, sentados cerca de la barra y tomando cerveza de mantequilla.

—Helen, eres demasiado pequeña para beber eso —la regañó el rubio parándose tras la silla de Albus.

—No seas tan sobreprotector —le regañó ahora Lily a él en un susurro estando a sus espaldas.

Acto seguido el chico sonrió y se sentó entre su hermana y Albus. Lily lo imitó sentándose entre Jennifer, la amiga de Helen, y Phoebe.

A unas cuantas mesas de distancia, se encontraba una pareja bastante acurrucada, incluso demasiado melosa, para gusto del chico que acababa de entrar por la puerta del bar y se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Vale, chicos, por hoy está bien —dijo alzando la voz mientras se sentaba frente a ellos. Cuando le prestaron atención, continuó: —A ver, he pensado en hacer algo así como vengarnos de los memos que buscan ponerse bajo el muérdago para recibir un beso. Sería hechizar el muérdago para que... —fue bajando la voz conforme vio a cierta chica sentada en una de las mesas de la parte de arriba. Estaba pegada a la baranda que daba al espacio central entre ambos pisos y la veía a la perfección desde donde estaba.

—¿James? —lo llamó Fred extrañado por su silencio repentino.

—Luego nos vemos —dijo él simplemente. Y se levantó.

James pasó por delante de la barra y subió las escaleras. Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a la mesa deseada, se plantó entre las dos chicas que había y se inclinó sobre una de ellas.

—Hola, encanto, ¿te importaría cederme tu sitio? —le pidió galantemente a la chica rubia.

Ésta miró primero a su amiga y luego se levantó. Fue hasta una mesa cercana y se sentó de manera que pudiera observarlos. James no le prestó atención y se acomodó cerca de la Slytherin.

"¿A qué has venido?" escuchó James en su cabeza que le preguntaba con altanería.

La miró unos segundos más sin responder, incomodando un poco a Sally, hasta que se recostó en su silla y dijo simplemente:

—A conseguir un beso.

La Slytherin alzó una ceja y lo miró extrañada.

—Sí, como lo oyes —insistió él—. He pensado que ya que es Navidad y ambos estamos solteros —hizo una pausa para poder sonreírle—, no hace falta esperar a que estemos bajo el muérdago.

Sally seguía mirándolo de esa misma forma; extrañada. Sabía que James Potter siempre era muy directo, sincero, decía lo primero que se le ocurría, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que se comportara así con ella. Normalmente, sólo se miraban, o se decían cuatro cosas, todo con indirectas o sarcasmo, pero no sucedían cosas como ésta.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que nos volveremos a encontrar, y bajo el muérdago? Porque, sinceramente, yo no te voy a buscar" —le preguntó tras unos segundos inspeccionándolo.

—Mentirosa —casi murmuró el chico con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

Sally apretó los labios y alzó la cabeza, todavía apoyando sus palabras. Aunque sabía que no era cierto.

—Pero aunque eso pasase, que no va a pasar, yo sí te buscaría —le rebatió él, todavía con esa sonrisa en la boca—. Así que, sólo queda decir que te prepares para cuando llegue el momento.

Acto seguido se levantó y se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando sus manos en ésta. Se acercó a Sally para darle dos besos en las mejillas -o esa era su primera intención- y como vio que no se movía, ni para apartarlo ni para despedirse también, decidió no desviarse e ir directo a sus labios. En el último momento, ella giró levemente la cara y recibió el beso en la comisura de los labios.

James se fue muy satisfecho de sí mismo y dejó tras de sí a una Sally que todavía sentía un cosquilleo allí donde James Potter la había tocado, con sus labios.

Justo debajo de esa mesa, en el piso de abajo, cuando las cuatro chicas de tercero se quedaron solas, apareció el camarero del bar con una bandeja y una sola bebida. Se detuvo en le mesa de las chicas y se inclinó para dejar la cerveza de mantequilla frente a ellas.

—Para Lily, de parte de un tal Lobo —dijo el camarero antes de mirarlas divertido y marcharse.

La Potter se quedó mirando la bebida, sin intención de tomársela, y poco a poco fue apareciendo una mueca de rabia en su cara.

—¿Quién es ese Lobo? —quiso saber Jennifer, la amiga de Helen.

—Un idiota que cree que con cartitas y flores puede ligar conmigo —casi gritó la pelirroja dando un golpe en la mesa con las manos.

—¿Quién quiere ligar contigo? —escucharon que preguntaba un chico que se acababa de acercar.

Lily miró tras de sí y vio a su hermano mayor. A lo mejor él podía ocuparse de ese tal "Lobo".

—Un tío muy cursi que me ha invitado a una cerveza de mantequilla —le dijo poniéndole mucho énfasis a sus palabras.

Su hermano la miró un momento y después cogió la bebida.

* * *

><p>Unas mesas más alejados, Scorpius y Logan contemplaban desde la oscuridad la mesa de Helen y compañía, esperando una reacción por parte de Lily. Pero apareció James.<p>

—Joder, lo va a complicar todo —se quejó Logan al ver al chico.

El rubio asintió, pero no dijo nada, ahora a la espera de una reacción por parte de James. Y no tardó mucho en suceder.

El buscador de Gryffindor había cogido la jarra de cerveza y la había levantado hacia el resto del bar, dándole la espalda a su hermana.

—¡Escuchadme todos! —llamó la atención de todos aquellos presentes en el lugar—. Ésta es mi hermana Lily —dijo señalando a la chica, que inmediatamente apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, con los codos sobre la mesa— y el próximo que intente algo con ella sin pedírmelo antes se las verá conmigo. —Dejó un silencio en medio, esperando a que las palabras calaran—. Y eso va por tí, "Lobo" —añadió entrecomillando con una mano el nombre del admirador secreto de Lily.

Se escucharon risas de fondo, pero no se oyó comentario alguno. Después, James se bebió la jarra de un trago y volvió a la mesa de Fred y Clary. Y se reanimaron las conversaciones.

—¿Qué chica en el mundo entero le habla de su vida sentimental a su hermano mayor? —preguntó retóricamente Logan acercándose a Scorpius parar que Albus no se enterara.

—Eh, que yo sé todo lo que le pasa a Helen —se quejó el rubio alzando un poco la voz.

—¿Tú crees? Lily puede saber muchas cosas de tu hermana, pero sólo lo que hace delante de ella.

Scorpius se lo quedó mirando, no queriendo aceptar sus palabras, pero sin poder rebatirle. Genial, ahora se estaría mareando la cabeza por no saber qué hace su hermana a escondidas. Le tocaría espiarla, pensó con un suspiro.

* * *

><p>Y la semana tan esperada llegó. Esa semana en la que apenas había clase, en la que podían estar charlando frente a la chimenea de las salas comunes el tiempo que quisieran, en la que podían disfrutar de los amigos, en la que tenían más tiempo para preparar una broma.<p>

Pero también fue la semana en la que llegaron malas noticias por medio de _El Profeta _y _El Quisquilloso_. Fue la mañana del martes, mientras muchos alumnos desayunaban tranquilamente, cuando un puñado de lechuzas llegaron como todas las mañanas a entregar el correo.

Entre los alumnos que recibían el periódico diario se encontraban Rose y Scorpius, cada uno con uno diferente, pero en ambos aparecía la noticia.

—Escuchad —dijo Rose dejando de lado su desayuno—: _Por tercera vez en dos años se encuentra vacía la tumba de otro fundador del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_. _Ya nos impactó descubrir que el 19 de febrero de 2018 fue exhumado el cadáver de Rowena Ravenclaw y que hace exactamente un año, el 24 de diciembre del mismo año, sucedió lo mismo con el cadáver de Helga Hufflepuff. A pesar de la alta seguridad impuesta por el Ministerio en las restantes tumbas, ayer los aurores no pudieron impedir el saqueo de ambas._

La chica miró a sus amigos con la boca abierta y esperó sus reacciones.

—¡Papá no me ha dicho nada! —se quejó Albus—. ¿Quién ha podido robar los restos de los fundadores? ¿Es que no le tienen respeto al colegio?

—Pues espera, que en _El Profeta_ hay una declaración de tu padre —lo interrumpió Scorpius—. _Corresponsal: "¿Señor Potter, tienen alguna pista del o de los causantes de esta atrocidad?", Sr. Potter: "Lamentablemente no, pero todo el cuerpo de aurores ya está en su busca. Yo mismo me pondré a trabajar codo con codo con el ministro para encontrar cuanto antes al culpable", Corresponsal: "¿Debe estar la sociedad mágica en alerta, o sólo es una gamberrada de algún loco?", Sr. Potter: "En principio no hay motivos para alarmarse, puesto que no hay muertos. De todas maneras, los aurores estamos pendientes de cualquier acción anormal. Así que calma."_

—En realidad no hay por qué alarmarse; sólo son unos cadáveres —apoyó Logan al padre de Albus.

—Sí, pero es muy extraño. Nunca antes se había hecho algo así —añadió Rose.

—Vale, eso está muy bien —dijo ahora Scorpius—. Pero lo que no me explico es que si los aurores estaban presente cuando los robaron, ¿cómo no pudieron hacer nada? Una de dos, o todos son una panda de incompetentes o los ladrones son más poderosos de lo que nos dicen.

Sus amigos no supieron qué contestar a su lógica y sólo asintieron. Pero eso, para Albus, significaba que o su padre no era buen auror o que estaba mintiendo a la sociedad mágica. Si en realidad eran peligrosos, deberían alertar a la gente, no hacerles creer que eran unos simples ladrones. En todo caso, hablaría con su padre en volver a casa, porque ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba.

* * *

><p>Y llegó el viernes, el día en el que casi todos los alumnos volverían a casa por Navidad. La noche anterior habían celebrado la cena especial que siempre se hacía por esas fechas.<p>

El castillo llevaba una semana adornado, gracias a todos aquellos alumnos castigados bajo el mando de la profesora Zeller, y no podía faltar el muérdago, por supuesto. James y Fred muy bien que lo sabían, puesto que su broma de final de año iba dirigida hacia esa plantita que siempre aparecía en los lugares y momentos oportunos.

Y llevaban toda la semana riéndose a costa de todos aquellos que por culpa de recibir un beso bajo el muérdago habían pagado con su broma. De vez en cuando se veía a un alumno correr con las mejillas coloradas hacia un lugar donde refugiarse. Otros, en cambio, lucían la consecuencia del beso por todo el castillo, sin miedo a ser el blanco de los cotilleos.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, James seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo: Sally. Ni aunque hiciera la mejor broma de la historia, podría sacársela de la cabeza. Por eso deambulaba por los pasillos del castillo, para alejarse de aquellas parejas que no tenían pudor en mostrarse en público con ese aspecto.

Y al parecer Sally también.

Se detuvieron cada uno en una punta del pasillo, mirándose, buscándose con la mirada, mostrando por ambas partes el deseo de acercarse. Y comenzaron a andar a la vez, para encontrarse en mitad del pasillo.

—Hola —la saludó James.

"Hola" respondió simplemente ella.

Y se sonrieron, como nunca antes habían hecho.

—Siento si alguna vez te ha molestado algo de lo que he dicho —se sinceró él. Ahora mismo no veía motivos para ser irónico ni orgulloso.

"Si no me hubieras molestado, ahora no estaría aquí" le respondió ella con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Y James, entonces, se fue inclinando lentamente hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Pero se detuvo cuando ella miró hacia arriba y la imitó.

—Muérdago —dijo divertido, pensando en su broma. Pero quiso continuar su camino hacia los labios de Sally.

"¿No te importa que también nos pase a nosotros?" preguntó echándose hacia atrás.

James se sintió tan bien al oír en su cabeza ese "nosotros" que simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Después, continuó avanzando hacia ella hasta que pudo tocar sus labios.

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, delicadamente, porque por fin la tenía entre ellos. Y sonrió mientras la seguía besando.

No sabían cuándo sucedió pero, al terminar el beso y contemplarse, no pudieron evitar reírse uno del otro. Ambos llevaban un espantoso gorro de Papá Noel decorado con colores y formas estrambóticas y un pequeño letrero donde se podía leer el nombre de la persona besada.

* * *

><p>Alan y Scorpius llevaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común un buen rato, contemplando el ir y venir de todos aquellos que volvían a casa esas fiestas. De vez en cuando entraban alumnos con los gorros de James y Fred, cubriéndose con la túnica, lo que provocaba un ataque de risa entre ambos amigos. O se veían maletas volando de aquí para allá, o prendas de ropa desperdigadas, o algunos libros locos que volvían a su sitio en las estanterías.<p>

—Mi primo Al quiere que salgas al pasillo.

Era Hugo que se había inclinado por detrás y se lo había susurrado, para que nadie se enterara. Alan asintió extrañado y se levantó sin que, ni siquiera Scorpius, se enterara. Y salió por la puerta de la Señora Gorda, buscándolo.

—¿Al? —lo llamó en un susurro el chico.

—Alan, ven aquí —escuchó que decía su amigo desde un pasillo cercano.

El chico se acercó a él y abrió la boca sorprendido al verlo. Después pasó a sonreír y luego a esconder una carcajada.

—Oh, para —se quejó el Potter aun sin apartar la mano del nombre que había en el gorro.

—¿A quién has besado? —le preguntó al borde de la risa— ¿a Helen?

Albus apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Alan entonces dejó de reír para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos.

—No me di cuenta del muérdago —quiso justificarse el chico—. Además de que tenía en mente otras cosas —añadió ruborizándose.

—Sabes que Scor no te puede ver, ¿verdad?

—¡Ya lo sé! ¿Por qué crees que te he llamado a ti? —exclamó un poco furioso.

En esos momentos deseaba matar a su hermano y a su primo, porque cuando por fin había conseguido gustarle a Helen, va y les pasa esto en el primer beso. Sabía muy bien que si quería volver a casa de una pieza debía esconderse de Scorpius; al igual que Helen. Por suerte, el Malfoy no volvía a su casa en vacaciones y así su hermana podía irse más o menos tranquila. Porque otra cuestión eran sus padres.

—¿Y cómo lo has sabido? —le preguntó de pronto Albus.

—Tú ve al Gran Comedor y procura pasar desapercibido —ignoró Alan su pregunta—. Yo te bajo la maleta y me encargaré de que Scor no te vea.

Albus asintió y, todavía tapando el nombre del gorro, salió del escondite dirección a la entrada del castillo. El moreno lo observó correr y antes de entrar de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor tuvo que calmar sus ganas de reír para no ser descubierto.

Unos minutos después, en el momento de las despedidas en la entrada al castillo, se encontraban Alan y Scorpius apoyados en la pared junto a las puertas del Gran Comedor, observando a los que se iban. Entre ellos vieron a Logan (quien ya se había despedido), a Rose Davis y a Sally Zabini, ésta última con un gorro muy hortera que rezaba el nombre de James Potter, y al susodicho corriendo hacia ellas. El chico la cogió desprevenida y le dio un beso, muy profundo, antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros y acompañarla a los carruajes.

Ante esto, los dos chicos se quedaron pasmados. A Alan le vino a la cabeza Albus y Helen, y miró de reojo a Scorpius.

—¿Y mi hermana? No se ha despedido de mi —preguntó el chico.

El moreno alzó los hombros y miró al frente, a los alumnos que todavía quedaban.

—Hey, Malfoy, ¿has visto el gorro de tu hermana? Seguro que algún Slytherin lo lleva igual —escucharon la voz de Fray Sullivan a lo lejos.

Ambos lo encontraron junto a sus amigos, bastante lejos ya como para ir a pelear con él, pensó Scorpius.

—Será... ¿Cómo mi hermana va a besar a alguien? —se preguntó a si mismo—. No creo que sea capaz —se insistía—. Aunque ya está en tercero —empezó a dudar. Y de pronto miró a su amigo—. ¡Por eso no se ha despedido de mi, para que no vea su gorro!

Entonces empezó a chillar una retahíla de insultos y maldiciones dirigidas al "pobre imbécil que se había atrevido siquiera a tocarla". Alan tragó fuerte, pensando en el pobre Albus, suplicando porque el rubio no se enterara de su identidad.

_Y así empiezan las vacaciones_, pensó Alan con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo seguir despotricando contra Albus, aunque en realidad no lo supiera.


	4. La verdad

**Capítulo 4: La verdad**

Alan sabía que si quería lograr algo con Scorpius debía aprovechar las vacaciones. Aunque todavía no tenía muy claro qué iba a hacer con Rose… Se había vuelto a plantear aquello de olvidarse de ella, como había decidido esa vez que la chica besó en la mejilla a su amigo, pero sabía que no lo lograría; ya era muy tarde, y sobre todo cuando estos meses se habían unido como nunca, puesto que Scorpius mantenía las distancias con ambos, y Albus desaparecía más de lo normal.

Podía ver qué pasaba, tantearlo, o incluso contarle lo que sentía Rose por él para que él mismo pusiera fin al torbellino de emociones de la chica, y así finalmente tener una oportunidad, aunque fuera, de entrar en su corazón. Podía ser una solución; Rose sufriría su primer desamor, pero sería para mejor, porque no viviría engañada y dejaría de actuar de aquella forma que ponía cada vez más nervioso a Alan.

Tan sólo había pasado un día desde que se fueron y ya sentía que le faltaba tiempo. Sabía que sería complicado que Scorpius se abriera a él de nuevo y más cuando estos meses el moreno no le había demostrado su apoyo precisamente. Cada vez que Logan, o Scorpius mismo, se lanzaba contra Rose, Alan la defendía; aquello había ayudado a unirlos más.

Así había estado esa primera mañana en que el castillo estaba desierto; inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Después de comer se fue directo a la sala común, con la esperanza de encontrarse a Scorpius y a su vez de no hacerlo. No lo había visto en el Gran Comedor y no quiso deducir el por qué.

Se encontraron de frente en la sala común, Alan en la puerta de entrada y Scorpius en la de las habitaciones. Se miraron de manera similar, ambos dispuestos a hacer algo más que pasar el rato frente al fuego; con una resolución.

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo Scorpius seriamente.

Alan asintió y seguidamente se sentó en el sofá. Esperaba que hubiera recapacitado sobre lo mismo que él y que no hubiera llegado a alguna conclusión con respecto al enamorado de su hermana, por ejemplo. Por suerte no había pasado esto último.

—Sé que deberíamos haber hablado hace unos meses —empezó mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo—, pero es que… en mi cabeza no había nada claro.

Scorpius parecía abatido, como si se hubiera rendido tras muchos intentos. Resopló y Alan lo miró con más atención, olvidando el hilo de pensamientos que había llevado desde esa mañana.

—Mira, cuando te fuiste… —siguió un tanto inseguro—, me di cuenta de que… —Hizo una pausa y parecía que no fuera a seguir, pero se tranquilizó y miró a los ojos a Alan. —Estábamos muy unidos y de repente cambió todo. Yo cambié. Y alguien cambió también para mí.

Alan no apartó su mirada de él, queriendo descifrar lo que quería decirle. Scorpius, en cambio, miraba sus manos sobre su regazo, todavía debatiendo en su interior.

—Pero no entendía lo que me pasaba —pudo continuar pasados unos segundos— y tampoco sabía cómo llevarlo. —Miró a su amigo de nuevo. —Si tú hubieras estado, estoy seguro que habría hecho bien las cosas. Pero no estabas y me vi obligado a pedir consejo de… otra persona.

—Scorpius, si me das nombres lo entenderé mejor —lo cortó Alan.

El rubio suspiró, preparándose para lo más difícil para él. Sabía que lo mejor era contárselo, porque lo entendería y ayudaría. Pero seguía siendo difícil.

—Le pedí consejo a Logan para que me ayudara con Rose.

Fue el silencio más raro que hubieran tenido antes.

Scorpius miraba ahora atento a su compañero, para ver su reacción y saber si podía contar con él. Alan pestañeó varias veces, claramente impresionado con lo que acababa de escuchar, algo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Tragó, todavía sin saber qué decir.

—Logan tenía más experiencia con las chicas y supuse que podría ayudarme a que… a que ella se fijara en mí —añadió para justificarse, no muy satisfecho con la reacción de Alan. —Me dijo que debía ser distante con ella, que así le entraría la curiosidad y se fijaría en mí. Pero luego me empezó a decir que sería mejor meterse con ella, que era mejor que me odiara a que me ignorara. Y yo, idiota de mí, le vi la lógica, así que empezó a ser el blanco de mis críticas. Hasta que me acostumbré a meterme con ella a diario, pero también creció la amistad con Logan y fue un bucle. —Se inclinó levemente hacia Alan y añadió: —_Es_ un bucle. Y necesito salir de él porque sé que le estoy haciendo daño. Y sé que tú sabes cómo arreglar todo esto, sé que puedes volver a unir este grupo como lo estaba antes. Te necesitamos.

El chico le había dado más énfasis a sus palabras conforme hablaba, llegando a parecer desesperado, y por eso Alan lo detuvo colocando la mano en el hombro de su amigo. Una vez se tranquilizó y comprendió que le ayudaría, sonrió mucho más relajado.

—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas —le dijo Alan con una media sonrisa.

Se pasaron toda la tarde contándose lo que deberían haberse contado desde el día que volvió Alan, recordando, riendo y planeando. Hablaron de quidditch, de los aburridos días de Alan en aquella escuela y hasta de Helen. Su hermana había sido la persona que más había cambiado desde que se fue el moreno y era algo que él mismo había podido comprobar; sonreía, tenía más amigos y ya no dependía tanto de su hermano, algo que a éste no le gustaba demasiado.

—Y Logan me ha metido miedo, porque es cierto que Lily pasa mucho tiempo con ella pero no están juntas todo el día —le comentaba Scorpius molesto—. Y creo que si la espío sería pasarse. —Alan asintió y el otro sonrió—. Lo sé; Lily también me lo ha dicho, y que debería confiar en ella.

—Yo creo que no deberías ser tan sobreprotector —le aconsejó Alan—. Y Lily puede verse malparada si Helen se entera de vuestro plan.

* * *

><p>Llevaba a su hermana cogida de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la habitación de James. Antes de que su hermano protestara, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se plantó serio frente a los otros dos Potter.<p>

—Es lo único que os voy a pedir jamás. —Los miró un poco nervioso y respiró profundamente. —Por favor, no le digáis a nadie, _a nadie_ —remarcó Albus—, cuál era el nombre que había en mi gorro.

James y Lily lo miraban, uno divertido y el otro dubitativo. Albus insistía con la mirada y esperaba alguna respuesta.

—A mí lo que más me preocupa es que relaciones nuestras familias —le soltó James—. Lo de ser amigo del primogénito de los Malfoy, casi lo tengo asumido, pero de ahí a emparentarnos… es pasarse, Al.

El chico suspiró, desesperado por no saber qué haría su hermano. Eran los únicos que habían podido leer "Helen" sobre su cabeza, además de Alan, pero sabía que a éste no se le ocurriría comentárselo a Scorpius. Lily sonreía.

—Lily, tú no me puedes fallar. Conoces también a Scorpius y sabes que no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia —suplicó Albus.

—Mira, Al, pienso que si te gusta de verdad deberías enfrentarte a Scor. —Desvió la mirada a James y le dijo: —Y tú, no entiendo por qué un Potter no puede salir con un Malfoy, pero sí con un Zabini. Ambas familias apoyaron a Tom Riddle, así que si consideras que Sally no es como su padre, podrías pensar que Scor y Helen también son diferentes.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensativos. Ambos chicos se mantenían cabizbajos, llegando ambos a la conclusión de que su hermana pequeña tenía razón. James suspiró; claramente, Sally había cambiado muchas más cosas de las que había imaginado. Sentía, incluso, que aquel odio que había desarrollado durante toda su vida hacia las familias de mortífagos, era mucho más tenue.

—Si es porque no se entere su hermano —añadió para tranquilizarlo—, no diré nada. Tampoco me interesan vuestros amoríos. —_Ya tengo de sobra con lo mío_, pensó alegremente.

Salieron de la habitación, dejando a un James enamorado sentado frente a su escritorio.

Albus se dirigía más tranquilo hacia su habitación, pero Lily lo retuvo por el brazo. Le dijo rápidamente antes de bajar por las escaleras:

—Pero me debes una muy grande.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana del 26 de diciembre, tras una gran cena en el Gran Comedor la noche anterior, dos amigos desayunaban tranquilamente mientras leían la carta que una lechuza les había entregado. Era de sus amigos, Albus y Rose, y les contaban cómo habían pasado esos días, con la familia, los regalos, etc.<p>

Alan estaba más que feliz por volver a tener a Scor, al verdadero Scor, con él, pero no podía estar contento del todo. Enterarse de que los sentimientos de Rose eran correspondidos lo ponían en una situación comprometida. Sabía que si fuera sólo un observador se lo contaría a Rose, sin dudar, porque ambos se gustaban y no había nada que pudiera impedir aquello –sin tener en cuenta problemas familiares-. Pero él no sólo observaba, él no era un simple intermediario, él participaba sin querer en todo aquello. Y por eso no era tan fácil arreglar ese asunto, porque no quería que acabara ahí, quería darle tiempo a Rose para que tomara el mejor camino.

Más tarde aquel día, paseando por el castillo, dado que los terrenos del colegio no se podían pisar por la nieve, salió el tema Logan.

—No me hace gracia que vaya detrás de Lily.

Alan asintió, pero no dijo nada y esperó a que continuara.

—Ya no sólo porque sea hermana de Al, porque me pongo en su lugar y no me gustaría nada. —Hizo una pausa para resoplar al pensar en ese hipotético caso en el que es su hermana el blanco de Logan y prosiguió. —Sino porque este último año he tenido más relación con ella y… y es buena chica. Me cae bien.

Scorpius le estaba muy agradecido a la pequeña Potter por mantenerlo al tanto de lo que le sucedía a Helen; ya estaba demasiado preocupado por todo el tema de Rose como para estar detrás de su hermana todos los días.

—No se merece tener a un baboso como Logan incordiándola.

Giraron al llegar al final del pasillo y Alan se detuvo un momento para atarse los zapatos. Scorpius se giró hacia él y metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras esperaba. Miró al fondo del pasillo que habrían seguido si llegan a girar a la izquierda y divisó una figura de mujer.

Alan se puso en pie y se volvió para ver aquello que estaba mirando extrañado su amigo. Era una mujer, que estaba medio agazapada cerrando con magia la cerradura de una puerta. Pero no era su puerta, porque actuaba sigilosamente y Alan dudaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de que ellos estaban allí. Entonces la mujer se incorporó, al tiempo que se guardaba una cadena en la túnica, y ambos chicos se pegaron instintivamente a la pared, ocultándose en la oscuridad. Ella siguió otro camino sin percatarse de su presencia.

—Parecía la profesora Crowe. —El rubio miró a su amigo que asentía.

—Creo que no debería haber cogido ese colgante —susurró también Alan.

Scorpius se despegó de la pared y dio unos pasos aproximándose al pasillo perpendicular a ese, por donde había desaparecido la profesora. Al otro chico no le pareció oportuno acercarse así, pero lo siguió sin decir nada. Entonces, una vez llegó a la esquina donde se asomaba su amigo, éste se agachó para recoger algo del suelo. Lo alzó para verlo a la luz de las velas y Alan distinguió un trozo de pergamino amarillento que rezaba unas palabras:

"_Tessire. En el lugar de reunión, bajo los pies hallarás lo que buscas"_

Los chicos se miraron extrañados y se marcharon antes de que los encontraran en el lugar y el momento menos oportuno.

* * *

><p>Unos kilómetros más al sud, en la única casa habitada con magia de aquel pueblecito, un joven mago inquieto entraba al salón de su casa frotándose las manos, dispuesto a saber de una vez toda la verdad. Albus se detuvo junto al sofá, a una distancia de la mesa donde se encontraba su padre leyendo el profeta matutino. Había preferido hacerlo ahora, ya que James seguía durmiendo y Lily y su madre daban un paseo. Así estarían solos.<p>

Harry alzó la mirada para ver a su hijo mediano y sonrió.

—Buenos días, Albus. Qué madrugador —rió el auror y se recostó sobre la silla. —¿Quieres que hagamos alguna excursión?

Albus negó con la cabeza agachada y se sentó en la silla que encabezaba la mesa. Su padre frunció el ceño y se aproximó a su hijo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es algo del colegio? ¿De tus amigos?

El chico siguió negando, aunque pensó en Scorpius con la última pregunta; había sido él quien le había implantado esa duda sobre su padre.

—Papá, verás… quiero saber… si es verdad eso del robo de las tumbas de… de los fundadores —logró decir tras varias pausas.

—¿A qué te refieres? Porque es cierto que las han robado, ya lo sabes —lo instó el hombre extrañado.

—Ya, eso no. Quiero decir que si es verdad eso de que no tenemos que preocuparnos.

Hubo un silencio tras contarle sus inquietudes al auror y esperó a que su padre encontrara las palabras.

Una hora después, el mediano de los Potter seguía sentado en su cama, mirando el jardín por la ventana, cavilando.

Su padre le había dicho la verdad después de estar un rato intentando desviarse del tema. En ocasiones había sonado como si hablara el jefe de aurores, otras su padre y otras como si fuera un informador que dice aquello que se le ha establecido. Pero Albus sabía que no había sido la verdad, sino aquella que debía contarle.

Le había confesado que sí, que había mentido un poco respecto a eso de que estaban a salvo, pero lo que pretendía –él y el Ministerio- era no alarmar a la población. Aún no sabían quiénes eran esos ladrones, así que todavía no tenían que temer a nadie. También le dijo, para tranquilizarlo, que se les informaría a los ciudadanos de la identidad de los culpables en cuanto lo supieran.

Pero algo chocaba en esa historia. A pesar de saber que eran peligrosos e inteligentes, puesto que habían podido burlar a los aurores, querían esperar para contar la verdad a la comunidad mágica. Pero Albus recordaba, de tantas veces que habían contado aquella historia, que el Ministerio también ocultó muchas cosas respecto a Tom Riddle, para no crear pánico en la población. Y ahora era él el que mentía. No es que fuera la misma situación, pero era algo parecido a menor escala y, para Albus, su padre le había decepcionado.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué tal te fue el año pasado?<p>

Paseaban por un pasillo del tercer piso, desde hacía un rato, en silencio. Durante esos días habían hablado más que en los meses anteriores y todas esas ideas que tenía Alan sobre no volver a recuperar la relación que tenían antes… cada vez quedaban más lejanas.

Scorpius miraba de reojo a su amigo, esperando una respuesta a esa pregunta que llevaba queriendo formular hacía tiempo. Alan miró al infinito, recordando.

—Es… complicado —dijo tras cavilar unos segundos más—. Me han ayudado, pero no es lo que esperaba.

El rubio frunció el ceño, extrañado; no sabía por qué había elegido esas palabras. Alan tragó y respiró profundamente.

—Han intentado solucionar mi problema tratando el trauma, pero… en ese camino han descubierto que esa no es la causa —contestó con abatimiento.

—¿Cómo? Entonces, ¿qué te ocurre? —insistió preocupado su amigo deteniéndose al pie de la escalera.

Alan alzó los hombros, sin poder responderle. El otro se quedó mirándolo y pensando, buscando la solución a esa incógnita. Rose y Albus habían reaccionado igual, pensó el moreno.

—Bueno, ¿y qué haces en tus clases particulares?

Iban subiendo escaleras y más escaleras para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, casi sin cruzarse con nadie más.

—Básicamente, hacer pociones —le contestó—. Según Bertram, como es la única forma de expresar mi magia, también puede ser lo que me ayude a sacar el resto. A veces, cuando invento una poción, la probamos en plantas y si no mueren, me la hace tomar. Piensa que yo mismo me curaré con algo que invente.

Entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y siguieron subiendo hasta su habitación, pues ya era un poco tarde. El otro chico sólo hacía que preguntar y escuchar, y Alan empezaba a sentirse atosigado.

—Espero que funcione y cuando ocurra, te daremos clases particulares para que aprendas a hacer hechizos.

Alan le sonrió agradecido por la oferta, pero sabía que aquello aún estaba lejos de pasar. Pero evitaba pensar en eso, prefería disfrutar de sus años en el colegio, de sus amigos, de Rose…

* * *

><p>Unos días antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, en casa de los Potter se celebraba una cena más íntima que la que se solía celebrar en la madriguera. A ella estaba invitada la familia de su ahijado, la de Luna, la de Neville y la de Ron y Hermione.<p>

Se distribuían a los largo de una mesa bastante larga, ocupada por los diversos platos que habían cocinado cada una de las familias. La temperatura era cálida, al igual que las conversaciones y las sonrisas. Los adultos, incluidos Teddy y Victoire, hablaban tranquilamente, riendo y pasándose platos para probarlos. En parte se debía a que habían decidido no hablar de trabajo ni de los problemas del mundo.

En la otra parte de la mesa estaban los adolescentes y niños. Los que más disfrutaban eran, claramente, Rose, Lily y James; en vez de comer, se iban turnando para coger en brazos a las gemelas Lupin. En ese momento, Rose sostenía a Amy, la más regordeta, y James a Ladya, la más revoltosa. Lily hacía reír a Amy recogiendo la cuchara que ésta tiraba nada más cogerla.

—Al final cansarás a la tía Lily, brujita —le decía ésta haciéndole cosquillas.

—La que se está casando es mi pierna —se quejó entre risas Rose—. ¡Cómo pesas ya!

Dejó a la niña en el suelo y se fue con su madre casi corriendo.

—Qué poco aguante tiene tu tía —susurró James a Ladya para que su prima lo escuchara.

Rose le sacó la lengua y continuó cenando. Lysander y Hugo se rieron junto a James. Estaba siendo una cena bastante entretenida para casi todos.

Lorcan actuaba como siempre, callado y sin mirar a nadie. No le gustaba estar rodeado de tanta gente, le agobiaba. Pero esta vez se sentía apoyado por Albus, quien últimamente tampoco hablaba mucho. Se podría pensar que, a partir de lo ocurrido bajo el muérdago, lo normal sería que estuviera radiante de felicidad, obviando los futuros problemas con Scorpius. Pero no era así.

Nunca se había sentido de esa forma, tan decepcionado, sin ilusión. Sus decisiones hasta ahora se habían basado en lo que hubiera hecho su padre en su situación, porque hasta ahora era lo correcto. Desde que tenía memoria había estado siguiendo el modelo de su padre, había aceptado toda enseñanza que provenía de él, era su pilar y ahora no sabía ni qué pensar. La norma de no hablar de trabajo la había impuesto él desde que le preguntó acerca de los ladrones de cadáveres; eso lo molestaba e inquietaba más.

El chico se levantó de la mesa, incapaz de soportar tanta hipocresía, y se dirigió a la cocina. Cogió un vaso de agua y se apoyó en la encimera mientras se lo bebía, de espaldas al comedor. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería pensar así de su padre, pero sabía que si le insistía no serviría de nada.

—Albus, ¿qué haces aquí?

Dejó el vaso en el fregadero pero siguió sin levantar la vista para mirar a su padre. Harry se cruzó de brazos, esperando una reacción. A los segundos, el chico se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó intuyendo cuál era el motivo.

—¿Hace falta que te lo diga? —le siguió el chico, claramente molesto.

Harry estiró los brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo y se apoyó en la encimera de enfrente.

—¿Qué más quieres que te explique? Ya sabes los motivos por los que optamos por ocultar esto. Y no sólo es una decisión mía, es del Ministerio.

Albus soltó un bufido, lo que molestó a su padre.

—¿Y desde cuándo te guías por eso? Que yo sepa, tu hazaña de héroe también es recordada por tus esfuerzos por mostrar una verdad que el Ministerio ocultaba.

—Esto es diferente —quiso zanjar el tema el mago.

—Ya… —repuso Albus mirando a la distancia, lejos de la mirada de su padre.

—Albus, no lo puedes entender. Eres demasiado joven para comprender que es lo mejor en este momento. —Harry intentó suavizar el tono, pero causó el efecto contrario.

—Ah, claro, pero tú con mi edad sí eras capaz de ir contra todo el mundo —repuso empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

—No digo eso. Digo que no puedes comparar aquellos tiempos con estos. A tu edad me vi obligado a cargar con más responsabilidades de las normales para un chico de tu edad.

—Es decir, que ahora no tengo ni voz ni voto en este asunto porque no soy tan maduro como tú a mi edad ¿no? —Harry quiso empezar a rebatirle, pero no le dio tiempo. —Pues igual si no fueras tan perfecto, yo estaría a la altura —casi susurró.

El chico salió de la cocina en dirección a la puerta de la calle, cerrando de un portazo y sin contestar a su madre que le preguntaba dónde iba.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. No había sabido qué responderle; un grave error, aparte del que le había hecho comprender Albus. Era algo que había estado carcomiéndole pero que nadie se había atrevido a echárselo en cara. Tenía que ser su hijo el que le mostrara esa verdad que había estado evitando.

* * *

><p>Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos e iba cabizbajo, dándole vueltas a la conversación con su padre. Pensaba en esa última frase que le había soltado casi sin pensar… pero que llevaba tiempo rondando por su cabeza. Suspiró abatido. Sentía que todo había cambiado, como si ya no pudiera confiar en nadie, porque si no podía confiar en su padre no podría hacerlo en nadie. Miró en derredor, a las calles oscuras iluminadas solamente por las farolas y la luna que se alzaba en lo alto del cielo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y se detuvo.<p>

Tenía una sensación extraña, como si le hubieran tirado por encima un cubo de agua fría, era como si hubiera despertado. Pestañeó varias veces. Entonces se dirigió a un banco cerca de un parque para tomar aire y sacó su varita para tener algo con lo que distraerse. La sostuvo entre ambas manos, dándole vueltas entre los dedos, acariciando ese bulto que siempre paraba justo debajo de su dedo gordo. Observó ahora la pulsera que llevaba puesta, esa que le regaló Alan, y que hacía poco había recuperado de un rincón de su baúl. Entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido a la vez que una sonrisa aparecía en su boca.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo!<em>

_No sabéis cuánto sentimos esta laaaaaaaarga demora. No hay excusas, lo sabemos._

_Pero por explicarnos un poco, os exponemos un poco qué hemos estado haciendo:_

_1º- Lily terminó la carrera, se metió en un master, estuvo estudiando todavía más para un examen y este último año se ha iniciado como autónoma, así que complicado._

_2º- Herms tuvo un par de años complicados debido a la carrera. La buena noticia es que ya la está terminando._

_3º- En vacaciones u ocasiones de liberación mental, no llegaba la inspiración. Es complicado, porque para poder seguirla debíamos leernos de nuevo lo escrito, situarnos en el momento, retomar las ideas, etc. Y cuando acabábamos este proceso… la musa se había ido_

_Es muy probable que ya no escribamos igual que antes (hemos podido comprobarlo con otros escritores que estuvieron unos años sin publicar nada), pero le seguimos poniendo el mismo entusiasmo_

_Esperamos que os siga enganchando, como a nosotras, y deciros que cada vez se acerca más lo interesante…_

_Nos vemos… leyendo XD_

_^^bss_


	5. Descubriendo

**Capítulo 5: Descubriendo**

Un tumulto de alumnos de 5º salía de la clase de Transformaciones de la profesora Crowe tras haber vuelto el día anterior de las vacaciones de Navidad. Entre ellos había un pequeño grupo de tres leones que iba alegremente de camino al Gran Comedor. Alan se les unió enseguida.

—¿Dónde os habéis dejado a Logan? —preguntó extrañado pero divertido.

—Sigue empeñado en conseguir aquello que nos comentó antes de las vacaciones —le respondió Scorpius a la vez que añadía con la mirada lo que no había dicho. El moreno asintió conteniendo la risa.

—Entonces vamos a aprovechar que no está para contaros algo que vimos Scorpius y yo estas vacaciones —susurró acercándose a los chicos. El rubio asintió.

Ellos dos se sentaron frente a Rose y Albus en la mesa de Gryffindor, acercando sus cabezas. Los primos estaban muy intrigados, por eso no tocaron aún su comida; primero querían saber qué había pasado.

Después de contarles que habían visto a la profesora Crowe saliendo por una puerta a escondidas mientras se guardaba un collar, sacaron la nota que recogieron del suelo, la que seguramente se le había caído a ella. Rose la leyó y frunció el ceño; Albus hizo lo propio.

—¿Y habéis averiguado qué significa? —inquirió la chica.

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, escuchando a Rose repetir _Tessire_ entre el barullo de la sala. Pero en aquel momento no llegaron a ninguna conclusión. Pese a eso, pese a tener que dejar una incógnita en el aire, la chica estaba radiante. Ella que siempre buscaba la respuesta a todo en el momento, costara lo que costara. Pero esta vez no.

—Entonces, ¿el grupo ha vuelto a ser el de antes? —preguntó ilusionada tras haber visto la complicidad de sus amigos. Albus rio.

Scorpius y Alan se miraron, sonrieron y volvieron los ojos hacia Rose, quien hacía tiempo que no mostraba tantos dientes. El rubio fue quien le sonrió y asintió, claramente feliz por ver de nuevo a la chica tan emocionada.

Alan sólo sonrió de lado; aquel intercambio de sonrisas le provocó una pequeña molestia en el pecho. Respiró profundamente y empezó a comer.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche lo había pasado muy mal, entre pesadillas, como el resto de la semana. La molestia en el pecho se había instalado ahí, así que la sentía cada mañana al despertar y cada noche al relajarse. Y como había hecho durante esa primera semana del año, lo escribió en su diario.<p>

_Es sábado, han pasado 4 días y sigue el dolor: necesito resolver esto ya. Sé que ahora estoy siendo egoísta, pero si dejo de mirar por mí mismo y se lo digo a Scorpius y a ella… me dolerá más. Lo sé. Porque la habré perdido. No sé si podré lidiar con ello._

_Pero debo. Rose se merece lo mejor y si tiene que ser con él, que así sea._

Tras aquella reflexión sintió alivio. _Eso es bueno_, pensó el chico con abatimiento.

—Alan, es muy temprano, ¿qué haces?

El chico se sobresaltó y se giró de golpe para mirar hacia la cama de Albus, quien se restregaba el puño por los ojos. Sonrió y disimuladamente guardó el diario en su escondite mientras Albus se levantaba y se acercaba a él, sentándose en la cama.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas hablado con Scor. Realmente le hacía falta.

Ambos chicos sonrieron, coincidiendo en que el rubio estaba bastante perdido sin él. Albus se quedó pensativo, decidiéndose a contarle algo más a su amigo; le daba vueltas a la pulsera que ya no se quitaba en ningún momento.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Alzó la vista hasta su amigo—. Hace poco tuve una discusión con mi padre, una bastante gorda.

Alan achicó los ojos, intrigado y preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Era extraño pensar que Albus se pudiera haber enfrentado a su padre, aquel a quien idolatraba.

—Unos días después de llegar a mi casa, le pregunté sobre aquello que había comentado Scorpius acerca de los magos que robaban cadáveres. —Hizo una pausa, en la que se puso muy serio. —Me mintió. —Alan le puso una mano en el hombro, sabiendo que aquello era un duro golpe para el chico. Tragó duro antes de continuar. —Prohibió hablar de trabajo durante las cenas familiares. Hasta que, curiosamente, el día que me puse esta pulsera —la señaló para que Alan viera que era la que le regaló—, le solté lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decirle.

El chico sonrió y miró a su amigo. Alan le devolvió el gesto, sabiendo a qué venía la historia.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda —le dijo sinceramente.

—No hay de qué. Pero ten presente que esto sólo te dio seguridad; el paso lo diste tú.

* * *

><p>Para la hora de comer ya estaba todo el mundo despierto, sentados a lo largo de las mesas. En la de Gryffindor, cuatro amigos conversaban sobre los TIMOs, sobre las Navidades, sobre el mundo mágico.<p>

—En verano estoy pensando en invitaros a mi casa —soltó Logan a todo correr en un momento de silencio.

El chico había notado algo raro a Scorpius a la vuelta de las vacaciones y eso no le había gustado mucho. Lo veía riendo más a menudo con Alan y también con la Weasley mandona. Sentía que lo estaba perdiendo y eso no podía permitirlo.

Los chicos alzaron los hombros, pero sin darle una respuesta concreta. Pero no pudo rebatir nada más, porque ya habían cambiado de tema.

—¿Y Al? No lo he visto esta mañana. ¿No le habrás dicho que empiece a prepararse los TIMOs, verdad? —se le ocurrió al rubio y miró escandalizado a Rose.

—Claro que no —le contestó ésta riéndose.

Él la acompañó y los otros dos se sintieron fuera de lugar.

En ese momento, el susodicho apareció por la gran puerta, llegó hasta sus amigos, se sentó en silencio y empezó a comer bajo varias miradas.

—¿De dónde vienes? —quiso saber Scorpius.

Albus sintió un escalofrío nada agradable y se puso colorado. No podía ser otro el que le preguntara; no podría responder aún, no cuando todavía sentía el cosquilleo en los labios.

—Nada —quiso sonar normal. Los otros aguantaron la risa, por lo que se puso más colorado.

—Te ha preguntado que de dónde vienes, no qué has hecho —le explicó Logan.

Y le precedió el silencio, un largo e incómodo silencio. Tres de ellos aguantaban la risa mientras lo miraban extrañados y el otro miraba de reojo la puerta de entrada, a la espera de ver llegar a alguien más. Albus miró entonces a Alan, pidiéndole ayuda; los demás lo imitaron, encontrándose con que el chico miraba hacia la puerta. Scorpius miró también hacia allí, justo cuando Helen hacía acto de presencia.

—Mi hermana —susurró volviendo la mirada hacia la mesa. Dos personas contuvieron la respiración. El rubio los miró. —Tengo que hablar con ella. Ha estado un poco distante conmigo desde que no se despidió de mí en Navidad.

Soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo y miraron a su alrededor para que no se les notase la tensión que acababan de pasar. Escucharon una risa mal disimulada a un par de personas de distancia: Lily. La chica recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de su hermano.

Al terminar, mientras todos los alumnos volvían a las salas comunes, Scorpius esperaba fuera del Gran Comedor a que saliera su hermana. Avisó a sus amigos para que no lo esperaran, que luego subiría, pero aun así lo observaban desde lo alto de las escaleras. No fue hasta que se encontró con su hermana que los chicos se marcharon.

Caminaron para alejarse un poco del jaleo y entonces se plantó frente a ella.

—¿He hecho algo mal? —fue directo al grano.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —La chica parecía extrañada porque le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, cuando había otras más comprometedoras.

—Te fuiste a casa sin despedirte. Pero no lo entiendo, últimamente estabas más feliz. —Se quedó pensativo. —Tal vez por eso me confié y no te presté tanta atención.

—Scorpius, para. —Achicó los ojos, extrañada por dónde iban sus pensamientos. —¿En serio no lo sabes?

El chico frunció el ceño, confuso. ¿Qué debería saber? Lily no le había dicho nada, pero rápidamente le vino a la mente aquello que le dijo Logan. _Lily puede saber muchas cosas de tu hermana, pero sólo lo que hace delante de ella_. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y empezó a perder los nervios ante el silencio de su hermana.

—¿Qué… qué tengo que saber? —tartamudeó un poco al preguntarle al fin.

Helen se puso colorada al comprobar que realmente su hermano no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado ese último día antes de las vacaciones. Por lo que tampoco sabía lo que había tenido que pasar en casa. Agachó la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas al recordar las consecuencias de sus actos. Al verlo, Scorpius la sostuvo por los hombros y se inclinó para estar a la altura de su hermana.

—Me estás asustando. En serio, dímelo de una vez.

Ella negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. El chico la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó, sintiendo tras unos segundos los brazos de Helen rodearle el cuerpo. Entonces escuchó cómo susurraba:

—Astoria se chivó al abuelo sobre algo que… que no le gustó que yo hiciera. Un día aparecieron los abuelos por casa, el abuelo me chilló y después… —hizo una pausa para tragar y sorber por la nariz— me pegó.

Scorpius abrió los ojos escandalizado, la separó de él para mirarla y la zarandeó un poco.

—¡¿Por qué he tenido que venir a propósito a buscarte para saber esto?! —alzó sin querer la voz, a lo que su hermana se separó de él.

—¡Porque si no hubieras sido tan egoísta, habrías visto que aún te necesitaba en casa! —le echó en cara la chica, sin achantarse por la acusación de su hermano.

Se enfrentaron con la mirada, ambos con la respiración agitada y rechinando los dientes. El eco de sus palabras resonaba todavía en el castillo y en sus cabezas. Ambos sabían que el otro llevaba razón, pero el orgullo les podía.

Escucharon unos pasos apresurados ir hacia ellos, pero cuando el profesor llegó a donde había escuchado voces, ya no había nadie allí.

* * *

><p>Seguían acomodados en los sofás de la sala común, frente al fuego y en silencio. Rose le hacía una trenza a Lily, ésta última sentada en el suelo y con Dee, su gato, sobre su regazo. Alan leía un libro, levantando la mirada de vez en cuando para mirar a Rose y también a Albus. Éste último tenía un tic en la pierna, claramente nervioso por no saber lo que le diría Helen a su amigo. Y estaba tardando mucho.<p>

Irrumpió de golpe en la sala, deteniéndose sólo cuando llegó a un sillón vacío, el más próximo a Albus, avisó éste. Echaba humo por los poros y sus ojos miraban enfurecidos al horizonte, al infinito. Sus amigos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, incluso contuvieron la respiración, para pasar desapercibidos y no ser la primera persona en la que fijara sus ojos. Pero los segundos pasaban y el rubio no reaccionaba, seguía soltando fuertemente el aire por la nariz. Por ello, Albus llegó a la conclusión de que su amigo no tenía constancia de la relación entre él y su hermana, porque habría ido directamente hacia él, así que se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia las habitaciones, haciendo el menor movimiento posible.

—Le he fallado —susurró tras una inspiración lenta. Soltó el aire mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Aquello detuvo en seco al moreno, quien se acercó al chico con cautela. Estaba claro que se refería a Helen, pero le inquietó el tono que usó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Alan rompió aquel silencio que el rubio acababa de dejar.

—Que he sido egoísta, eso pasa. —Miró a su amigo, en busca de ayuda, suplicante. —Creí que porque está en Slytherin ya estaría más segura, porque cumplía las expectativas de mi abuelo. Pero para él seguimos siendo unos bastardos.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —inquirió Alan.

Scorpius miró un momento a su alrededor antes de agachar la cabeza, avergonzado. Ese tipo de cosas sólo se las contaba a Alan; no quería darles más motivos a sus amigos para seguir odiando el apellido Malfoy.

—Eso es lo de menos —dijo no muy convencido—. El problema es que Helen no me cuenta nada. Y mi padre tampoco.

Se quedó pensativo, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo para solucionar aquel problema. Alan alzó una ceja, interrogado por lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo, pero no pudo preguntarle puesto que se había levantado y caminaba hacia las habitaciones. Lo siguió tras echarle una mirada a Albus, quien estaba preocupado pero bastante aliviado.

Cuando entró, Scorpius rebuscaba por su escritorio, desordenándolo. Después fue a su baúl y cuando encontró un trozo de pergamino y una pluma volvió a su escritorio para sentarse y ponerse a escribir. Alan lo observó unos momentos de brazos cruzados.

—Scorpius, ¿vas a decirme de una vez qué pasa? Sé que ha sido algo gordo y que tiene que ver con tu abuelo, pero no soy adi…

—Le pegó, Alan —lo interrumpió el chico girándose para mirarlo—, le pegó.

El rubio lo miraba con intensidad, dándole más peso a sus palabras. Todavía no se creía que hubiera sido capaz de ponerle una mano encima y, conforme le daba más vueltas, tampoco se imaginaba a su padre mirando como si no pasara nada. Por eso pensó en preguntarle a él, porque sí habría hecho algo, así que mejor que su padre para contarle toda la historia no había nadie. Bueno sí, su hermana, pero en estos momentos no tenía valor para enfrentarse a ella; se había portado fatal con ella y le debía una disculpa que aún no era capaz de expresar. La rabia no le dejaba pensar.

—Quiero saber qué pasó exactamente. Y también quiero saber qué es lo que hizo Helen para enfadar a mi abuelo. —Miraba a Alan, pero sin verlo; se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos. El chico hizo un gesto que lo devolvió a la realidad. —Por eso le escribo una carta —concluyó mientas volvía a inclinarse sobre la mesa.

* * *

><p>La siguiente semana pasó bastante tranquila, a diferencia del fin de semana. El martes salió el sol y las temperaturas subieron, manteniéndose así durante un par de semanas, a pesar de ser enero. Las clases se desarrollaban normalmente, hasta que tenían Transformaciones, porque los chicos no podían evitar recordar aquella noche en que la profesora salió por una puerta sigilosamente.<p>

Y mientras a uno le preocupaba la llegada de una carta, a otro un triángulo amoroso, otro echaba de menos a su novia, otras no ser correspondidas, y mil problemas más, había dos Potter que vivían los momentos más felices de sus vidas. James cogía de la cintura a Sally mientras paseaban por los terrenos del castillo, alejados de sus amigos y de todas las miradas. Disfrutaban del sol, de los besos, de las caricias y de las bromas, sobre todo de eso, porque así fue como se besaron por primera vez. Pero no es que aprovecharan el estar solos para eso, puesto que no se cortaban a la hora de mostrar su afecto por los pasillos del castillo, sino que querían sentirse solos en el mundo, capaces de borrar el pasado, los prejuicios y las guerras.

Algo así experimentaba una pareja un poco más escondida, en los invernaderos para ser más exactos. Ellos sí que aprovechaban la soledad para estar juntos, porque no podía ser de otra manera, todavía no. Aunque parecía que aquel deseo estaba cerca de cumplirse, o puede que no fuera tan deseo al fin y al cabo.

—Helen —empezó el chico.

Tenía la cabeza de la chica sobre su regazo y le acariciaba el pelo y la cara. Ella giró su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, a la espera de que continuara.

—¿Crees que tu padre se lo dirá? —preguntó tras dudar un momento.

—Claro. Mi hermano es la forma más directa de espiarme que tiene mi padre y claramente ahora mismo es lo que quiere —le aseguró la chica.

—Pero… ¿qué pasó? —continuó tras un corto silencio—. Sé que no sólo vieron mi nombre en tu sombrero. A Scorpius le contaste algo que le enfadó muchísimo, así que no me lo has contado todo.

Helen se incorporó, quedando de espaldas a Albus. Éste se sentó y se puso nervioso ante el silencio de la chica. _La estoy presionando_, pensaba asustado el chico, pues todo esto para él era nuevo y no sabía si era muy pronto para pedirle explicaciones de ese tipo.

—Al, lo siento mucho, pero no estoy lista para hablar sobre esto.

Helen se levantó, recogió su mochila y se fue hacia el castillo, sin mirar a Albus. El chico se quedó ahí parado, notando un nudo en el estómago, mientras la veía marchar.

* * *

><p>Salían de la última clase de ese viernes e iban de camino a la sala común para por fin descansar. Tan sólo eran dos aquel día: Rose y Albus. Alan aún no se les había unido, seguramente iría directamente a la torre de Gryffindor; a Scorpius no lo habían visto, puesto que cuando se despertaron él ya no estaba en su cama; y Logan no quería saber nada de ellos cuando el rubio no los acompañaba.<p>

Albus los guío por un pasadizo secreto para llegar antes y salieron en alguna parte del 5º piso. Justo al girar la cabeza hacia un lado del pasillo, vieron la espalda de dos personas que parecían espiar a alguien que había al doblar la esquina. Se acercaron en silencio, con la intención de adelantarlos, cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran sus hermanos. Rose le tocó el hombro a su hermano, lo que provocó que saltara del susto.

—Rose, ¿estás loca? ¿Pretendes que me dé un infarto? —exclamó en susurros con una mano en el pecho.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Albus imitando el tono de voz de su primo.

Lily se inclinó hacia la pared de nuevo mientras señalaba algo que había en el otro pasillo. Los chicos imitaron a sus hermanos y se asomaron, para descubrir que se trataba del profesor Brian y la profesora Crowe. El tono de voz indicaba que estaban alterados.

—No vuelvas a llamarme ladrona —Maylen lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Esto es un regalo.

Ella puso una mano en su pecho y dio un paso hacia atrás. Brian abrió los ojos y la boca, como comprendiendo algo que no le gustaba.

—Eres tú.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que Maylen tuviera que tragar duro y su respiración se acelerase. Como si hubiese sido descubierta.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Creí que estarías lejos de aquí, intentando olvidar lo que hiciste —soltó con tanto desprecio que a los chicos se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—¿Eres capaz de dormir por las noches sabiendo que te estás mintiendo a ti mismo y a tu propio hermano? —preguntó retóricamente mientras acercaba su cara a la de Brian.

—Lo mismo te pregunto. —Le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante. Luego la bajó al collar que llevaba Maylen y volvió a mirarla a ella. —Me lo devolverías si realmente hubieras querido a mi hermano. Pero los monstruos no sabéis lo que es eso.

Ella apretó los labios y se marchó corriendo hacia las escaleras que cambian. A la vez, los chicos se dirigieron hacia el pasadizo secreto, ocultándose ante la posibilidad de que Brian se dirigiera hacia ellos. Estaban callados como nunca, respirando lo menos posible y esperando oír pasos hacia ellos.

Llegaron a la sala común, tras haber caminado todo el rato mirando hacia atrás. Todavía no habían dicho nada, más que nada porque aún estaban procesando lo que habían visto y oído.

—¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué habéis llegado tan tarde? —los sacó Alan de sus pensamientos.

Ante esa última pregunta, Albus pegó un salto y salió corriendo de vuelta al pasillo del 7º piso. El moreno frunció el ceño y miró ahora a Rose que se sentaba a su lado. La chica pestañeó deprisa un par de veces antes de mirar a su amigo.

—Ha sido muy extraño. El profesor Brian y la profesora Crowe discutían, al parecer por un collar que ella llevaba. —Lo miró significativamente, señalando que podría ser el collar que vieron cómo robaba. Alan la miró sorprendido. —También he entendido que ella y el hermano de Brian se querían, pero no sé qué más pasó.

Hugo y Lily asintieron a las palabras de Rose.

Aquel tema empezaba a ser demasiado extraño: un collar, Crowe, un robo, una nota a la que no encontraban sentido, el hermano de Brian… Parecía que ambos hubieran compartido un pasado movido, sobre todo por el tono que usaron al discutir; había más que rencor en aquellas palabras. A los chicos les intrigaba cada vez más, así que deberían empezar a centrarse más en buscarle un sentido a aquella nota antes de actuar, porque lo que tenían claro es que la profesora Crowe no era lo que parecía.

Hacían tiempo para bajar a cenar cuando alguien irrumpió como un poseso en la sala común, sin importarle cuánta gente había allí y ni si le miraban como si estuviera loco. Buscó con la mirada a alguien, hasta que se centró en el grupo de cuatro personas que había cerca de la chimenea y corrió hacia ellos.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —preguntó con un tono más bajo de lo que esperaban.

Miraba alternativamente a Alan y a Lily, aunque ésta última no tenía ni idea de por qué. Scorpius se dio cuenta de la mirada interrogante de la chica y por eso se centró en su amigo, aunque ahora mismo lo estuviera odiando como nunca. Porque sabía a quién buscaba y por qué, y no parecía dispuesto a decírselo. Por eso apretó los labios y acercó su cara a la del moreno.

—Alan —le ordenó con la sola pronunciación de su nombre.

El chico ni se inmutó; el rubio no estaba siendo razonable, por lo que esperaría a que se tranquilizase para poder hablar con él. Pero la cosa aún estaba por complicarse. Porque Alan de reojo vio a alguien entrar en la sala, alguien sonriente y ajeno al problema que se le venía encima, y antes de que nadie dijera nada, miró a Albus y le chilló:

—¡Corre!

El Potter abrió los ojos asustado y salió pitando fuera de la sala, sin darle tiempo a Scorpius a reaccionar. Pero cuando se puso a correr tras el chico, Alan lo detuvo poniéndose delante de la puerta, forcejeando con su amigo para evitar que fuera tras su otro amigo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó escandalizada Rose acercándose a los chicos.

—No estás siendo razonable, Scorpius. Para a pensar un poco las cosas —intentaba disuadirlo el moreno.

—¿Que piense? ¡Claro, la forma de matarlo! —Se impulsó de nuevo hacia la puerta, chocando con Alan.

—¿Por qué quiere matar a mi hermano? —Lily miraba a Alan, porque sabía que el rubio no le contestaría.

De pronto Scorpius se quedó paralizado, con los brazos en alto y una expresión de rabia. El resto se quedó sorprendido, sin saber qué había pasado.

—Porque está saliendo con Helen —contestó Hugo.

Lo miraron extrañados y entonces vieron que tenía la varita en una mano, apuntando a Scorpius.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en el cuarto de los chicos de 5º, callados desde hacía un rato, esperando a que Scorpius dijera algo. Para Hugo había sido obvio llegar a esa conclusión, porque tampoco estaba ciego y había visto alguna vez una interacción entre su primo y Helen, una conversación corta y en voz baja. Pero dos personas que apenas se ven no tienen el tipo de miradas y roces que tenían ellos dos.<p>

—Me has engañado —soltó por fin. No dijo a quién iba dirigido pero todos lo sabían.

—No es justo que le digas eso —le contestó Rose, defendiéndolo.

—Rose, por favor, no te metas —dijo Scorpius metiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

—No, claro que me voy a meter —añadió tras unos segundos poniéndose firme—. Aquí el que nos ha engañado eres tú.

Hugo y Lily la miraban atentos, Scorpius miraba sus pies y Alan miraba a su amigo, pero inmerso en sus pensamientos. Rose se había cruzado de brazos.

—Se supone que eres nuestro amigo, pero hasta ahora no lo has demostrado; al contrario. En cuanto Alan se fue, te buscaste otro mejor amigo como si nada, de un día para otro. Yo llevo soportando tus insultos casi un año, porque soy tu amiga y entendía que podías echar de menos a Alan, que necesitabas desahogarte. —Su voz empezó a quebrarse, lo que hizo que el rubio levantara la cabeza para mirarla, al igual que el moreno. Vieron cómo se humedecían sus ojos. —¿Y ahora quieres matar a Al porque está saliendo con tu hermana? ¿En serio? —Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. —¿Qué hay mejor que uno de tus mejores amigos sea quien cuide de Helen? ¿No crees que él pueda ser más consciente de lo importante que es para ti y que por ello se esfuerce más por hacerla feliz? —Se calló un momento para tragar, secarse las lágrimas y dar unos pasos hacia la puerta. —Yo creo que deberías valorar más a los que tienes cerca porque somos los que queremos lo mejor para ti.

Salió de la habitación, y poco después seguida por Hugo y Lily. Alan se sentó en una silla, sin poder sostener el peso de sus pensamientos, mientras Scorpius suspiraba abatido. El chico se puso en pie, pateó el primer baúl que tuvo delante y se quedó de espaldas a su amigo para que no pudiera verle la cara.

—¡¿Por qué me tiene que salir todo mal?!

Alan pensó fugazmente en aquella pulsera que le regaló a su amigo en tercero, pero que nunca se puso. No sabía si era el momento o no, si conseguiría el efecto contrario o si simplemente no lo escucharía, pero estaba decidido; si no era ahora, no se creía capaz de decírselo nunca.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a salir nada más decirle a su amigo aquello que quería oír desde hacía mucho tiempo. Prefería no quedarse a ver su reacción porque no sería capaz de fingir alegría.

—Te equivocas; no todo te sale mal. —Hizo una pausa en la que dejó que Scorpius lo mirara de reojo. —Rose siente lo mismo por ti.

* * *

><p>Era sábado por la mañana y los humos parecían haberse calmado. Rose y Alan paseaban por el castillo, pensativos, sin cruzar palabra. La chica seguía afectada por la escena de ayer y porque tenía la sensación de que nada se había arreglado, ya que Scorpius no bajó a cenar y todavía no lo había visto esa mañana. Alan sabía que su amigo estaba recapacitando sobre lo que le dijo antes de ir a cenar, pero temía lo que vendría ahora. Sus relaciones cambiarían, pero no sabía en qué dirección irían.<p>

—Sobre lo que me dijiste ayer del profesor Brian y Crowe —empezó el chico para romper el silencio y salir del torbellino de pensamientos en el que se había metido—, creo que deberíamos investigar lo que quiere decir la nota.

Rose alzó los hombros y asintió, pero sin ninguna ilusión.

—Yo creo que las cosas pasan por un motivo, siempre —continuó el chico—. Esa nota debía caer en nuestras manos, por algún motivo debemos ser nosotros quienes averigüemos qué pasa. Además, no creo que sea una coincidencia que vierais a los profesores discutir.

—Alan, ¿y cómo estás seguro de que "todo pasa por un motivo"? —Rose se detuvo en seco, claramente enfadada—. Porque hay cosas que no llevan a ningún sitio, que lo único para lo que sirven es para hacerte sufrir. —Se habían parado en mitad de un pasillo y se miraban seriamente. Tras una pausa, continuó: —Porque dime, ¿de qué sirve enamorarse de alguien con quien no es tu destino acabar? ¿El destino quiere que sufras o qué? ¿No es más sencillo que sólo nos enamorásemos de quien esté destinado a amarnos?

Tras mirarse unos segundos más, Rose bajó la mirada y continuó caminando, seguida por el chico. Al alcanzarla la sujetó por el brazo para que lo mirase.

—Los errores nos llevan sin proponérnoslo a nuestro destino. Así que no lo tienes que buscar; llegará a ti.

Tragó con fuerza, nervioso por la cercanía de la chica y por cómo lo estaba mirando. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, un rayo de esperanza, una ilusión que renacía. ¿Podría ser que Rose se hubiera dado por vencida y fuera capaz de sentir algo por él? No había pensado en eso, en que ya fuera demasiado tarde para Scorpius. Los últimos meses no se habían despegado, llegando a compartir muchas más cosas que antes, llegando a conocerse más de lo que el chico esperaba. Seguía mirándolo, pero ahora que se fijaba más se daba cuenta de que sus ojos no estaban clavados en él, parecían mirar a la nada; estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando Alan se dio cuenta de eso, agachó la cabeza y fue como si un peso cayera sobre su estómago. _Piensa en él_.

—Buenas, chicos.

Ambos se giraron de pronto para mirar al chico que se había parado detrás de ellos, sin que se percataran de su presencia. Scorpius iba con la cabeza gacha, las manos en los bolsillos y por la posición de sus hombros parecía alicaído. O más bien nervioso.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —siguió tras el silencio de sus amigos.

—Emm… pues, intentar descifrar la nota —respondió Rose apresurada, intentando no mirar a los ojos al rubio. Le ofreció la nota.

Se pusieron a caminar de nuevo, sin ninguna dirección en concreto. Ninguno sabía a dónde ir porque tampoco tenían la mente puesta en eso; la incomodidad y el nerviosismo bloqueaban cualquier otro pensamiento. Hasta que Scorpius sugirió algo:

—Podríamos buscarlo en algún libro.

Y allí estaban, en una mesa de la biblioteca, con varios libros sobre ésta abiertos por diferentes páginas. En un principio habían pensado que sería un hechizo, y tras buscar y buscar lo descartaron, a falta de mirar en libros de magia negra. Luego sería alguien famoso, un escritor, un político… Pero no encontraban nada. Probaron con analizar la palabra sílaba por sílaba, intercambiando las letras, cambiándolas por números y un largo etcétera. Hasta que decidieron continuar por la tarde, pues ya era la hora de comer. Así que recogieron todo y se marcharon con un par de libros en las mochilas.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Scorpius frenó un poco el paso, yendo tras los otros dos. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verse con Albus, pero aún no estaba preparado, pues no sabía cómo actuar. Seguía molesto, pero ya no sabía si por el hecho de que saliera con su hermana, porque se tuviera que enterar por su padre o porque lo mirara, como en ese momento, como si fuera a matarlo. Pero también se sentía avergonzado; Rose le había hecho ver la realidad.

Se sentó junto a la chica, evitando la cercanía del mediano de los Potter, y también su mirada. Intentó que la comida fuera lo más normal posible, pero era difícil. Tener a Rose a su lado también lo complicaba.

—¿Cómo crees que nos irá en el próximo partido? —rompió el silencio Rose, pero la pregunta estaba claro que iba sólo para una persona.

—Pues la verdad es que Sally da un poco de miedo —empezó Scorpius dejando de lado su plato y mirando a la chica—, pero nadie podrá con nosotros —acabó con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

De nuevo de camino a la biblioteca, Alan intentó convencer a Albus para que los acompañara, pero el chico seguía reacio a pasar mucho tiempo con Scorpius, puesto que aún no se habían dirigido la palabra. Así que siguió a sus amigos, unos pasos por detrás para no interrumpir aquella charla que ya duraba demasiado. Una vez allí, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Alan se excusara para ir al baño. Llevaba un rato viendo cómo la conversación se volvía cada vez más animada y privada, cómo su mejor amigo y su enamorada estaban cada vez más cerca, cómo se rozaban las manos y mantenían el contacto. Era inevitable y si estaba tardando en pasar era porque él seguía allí, así que no quiso estorbar más y se marchó.

Ni siquiera se giró para verlos antes de salir, porque no quería ver si ya se habían besado. Cerró muy fuerte los ojos y tragó amargamente para contener las lágrimas. Quiso empezar a correr, pero alguien lo detuvo al sostenerlo por el brazo. Se giró y bajó la cabeza para mirar a la chica que estaba plantada tras él.

—Ven a la lechucería; suelo ir cuando quiero dejar la mente en blanco —le dijo Lily.

Al ver que él no contestaba, le dio un apretón en el hombro y se marchó dándole la espalda. Alan se había quedado estupefacto. ¿Podría ser que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su prima? Era muy posible, recapacitó el chico, porque Hugo lo adivinó hacía tiempo, así que podía habérselo contado.

Siguió el camino por dónde se había ido Lily, pero no tenía intención de ir a la lechucería. La verdad que le daba igual, con tal de huir de allí y alejarse de aquello que él había ayudado a que pasara. No era el fin del mundo, ¿no? _Pero sí de mi mundo_, pensó abatido.

* * *

><p>—Yo creo que serías muy buena aurora —le decía el chico con una sonrisa.<p>

—Sí, bueno, con mis notas lo tendría fácil —le contestó ruborizada—. Pero tampoco quiero descartar el quidditch.

—También es una buena opción.

Los tres seguían buscando información acerca de Tessire, pero a ellos dos parecía importarles menos. Con la excusa de coger otro libro, Scorpius aprovechaba para elegir alguno que Rose tenía delante para que tropezaran sus manos, a lo que seguía un par de risas tontas. Eso también los ponía más nerviosos, porque no paraban de entrar en contacto y de sentir una corriente ir de una punta a la otra de sus cuerpos. Cada vez se miraban más, con más sonrisas, con más confianza.

De un momento a otro, Alan se levantó diciendo que iba al baño y desapareció. Y justo tras ver cómo el chico giraba la esquina de la biblioteca, Rose y Scorpius se miraron, durante mucho tiempo.

Era como si allí no hubiera nadie más, como si no escucharan cómo los alumnos pasaban las hojas de los libros, como si no supieran que no estaban solos. La corriente aumentó, al igual que las respiraciones y los latidos. Los libros quedaron totalmente olvidados bajo sus manos, las cuales se iban acercando, como atraídas por un imán. El tiempo pasaba muy, muy despacio y parecía que estaban separados por una gran distancia. Hasta que se tocaron, sólo la punta de los dedos, y eso causó que Rose contuviera la respiración y mirara por un momento hacia la mesa. No podía creerse lo que iba a pasar, lo sabía y estaba alucinando. No podía ser que le gustara a Scorpius, era imposible, no había razones para que aquello estuviera pasando. Pero estaba pasando.

Scorpius ahora estaba muy serio y no era capaz de dejar de mirar los labios de la chica, tan carnosos y apetecibles. No le prestaba atención a las manos, para él era más importante esa imperante necesidad de tocar esos labios, de acariciarlos, de besarlos. Así que no esperó más tiempo, aunque en realidad hubieran pasado unos pocos segundos, y se aproximó a Rose.

Con los ojos cerrados sólo sentían los labios del otro, calientes y necesitados. El cosquilleo en el estómago se dispersaba hacia el resto de sus cuerpos, acelerando más sus respiraciones y aumentando la necesidad de tocar al otro. Para Rose era como estar flotando, no podía pensar con claridad y sentía que las mejillas las tenía encendidas. Scorpius notó ese calor que emanaba la chica por su cara, que casi le quemó, y detuvo el beso. No porque le desagradara, sino porque había vuelto a la tierra y de pronto supo dónde estaban. Cualquiera podía haberlos visto, hasta Pince la bibliotecaria. Por suerte no les había llamado la atención.

Fijó de nuevo la mirada en una Rose muy colorada, quien aún intentaba controlar su respiración desviando la mirada al pecho del chico. Scorpius le apretó con fuerza una mano para llamar su atención y cuando la tuvo le sonrió, como hacía tiempo no sonreía. Ella se mordió el labio, tremendamente feliz porque por fin había pasado, por fin estaba en el corazón de Scorpius, y porque esa sonrisa tan radiante era para ella. Sólo para ella.


	6. Extrañas actitudes

**Capítulo 6: Extrañas actitudes**

Esa semana estaba resultando muy solitaria para Alan, puesto que sus amigos tenían ahora otros intereses, por lo que pasaba los ratos en la sala común con Hugo o en la lechucería con Lily.

Tras haber huido de la biblioteca ese domingo pasado, había rechazado la sugerencia de Lily de acompañarla porque necesitaba estar solo. Pero al día siguiente se acercó a la lechucería por curiosidad, por ver qué hacía la chica allí sola. Y fue de las mejores ideas que había tenido; el ruido de las aves no le dejaban pensar.

—¿Ves? Es el mejor lugar para evadirse —dijo Lily al ver la sonrisa del chico.

Desde entonces, pasaba un par de horas allí con la pelirroja, comentando alguna que otra cosa, pero evitando siempre el tema de por qué estaban allí. Alan intuía cuál era la razón de Lily para estar allí, pero tampoco quería ser entrometido. Aunque tampoco le hizo falta preguntar; Hugo estaba ahí para esclarecerle las cosas.

—Le gusta Scorpius desde hace un tiempo. No me lo ha llegado a contar, pero es mi prima y mi mejor amiga, así que no puede ocultarme nada —concluyó con una sonrisa inclinada.

El moreno, aun así, se sorprendió y, un segundo después, se sintió más cercano a ella. Eso le hizo sentirse mejor; se sentía comprendido.

Ahora estaba con ellos en el Gran Comedor desayunando y leyendo _El Profeta_ que le había pasado el pelirrojo para que viera la noticia de ayer. Le había preguntado qué le pasaba a la gente que parecía muy nerviosa esa mañana, así que Hugo le pasó el periódico sin decirle nada. Y leyó:

—"… _La pasada tarde tuvo lugar un trágico accidente cerca del puerto de Dover. A tan sólo un par de horas para desembarcar_, El Escocés_ naufragó por razones desconocidas, llevándose consigo la vida de cerca de 300 personas, magos entre ellos. Desde el Ministerio se han abierto dos ramas de investigación: una para encontrar los cuerpos de los magos que viajaban en el barco y otra para averiguar qué ocurrió… Fuentes cercanas nos informan de la posibilidad de encontrarnos ante un suceso provocado por magos; el Ministro aún no se ha pronunciado ante estos datos, pero nos aseguran que pronto hará un comunicado por radio… Estaremos a la espera."_

Alan levantó la vista con los labios apretados y miró a Hugo. El chico sólo alzó las cejas y miró hacia la mesa de los profesores; esperarían a que el director comentara algo sobre esto y estarían atentos a la radio para escuchar al Ministro.

Durante las clases el ambiente estaba tenso, tanto por parte de los alumnos como de los profesores. Todos parecían pensar en lo mismo, en que el accidente pudiese haber sido provocado por magos; ante esta posibilidad estaban aterrados. Hasta que alguien no les asegurase que se trataba de un simple accidente, no se les quitaría esa sensación de encima.

—Hola, Alan —lo saludó Albus, que llegaba corriendo al aula de pociones para no llegar tarde.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —le preguntó mientras se sentaban y esperaban a que llegara el profesor.

Pociones era la única asignatura a la que podía asistir con sus compañeros, puesto que el resto de horas las pasaba también allí.

—Estaba con Helen —contestó, aunque bajando un poco la voz por si estaba por allí su amigo el rubio. Alan rodó los ojos.

—No creo que te moleste más por eso. Está demasiado ocupado en otras cosas —terminó diciendo casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué otras cosas? —se extrañó el Potter.

Scorpius y Rose llevaban en secreto su… lo que tuvieran, porque tampoco Alan había querido saber en qué punto se encontraban. Lo único que sabía era que quedaban en la biblioteca, porque a los dos les escuchaba siempre la misma excusa para no acompañarlo en los ratos libres. Y era comprensible que Albus no supiera qué pasaba entre esos dos, pues cuando aparecían juntos, como en aquel momento, actuaban como si nada. Tenías que saberlo para darte cuenta del pequeño rubor de sus mejillas.

—Hola —saludó Rose visiblemente incómoda.

—Buenas —fue lo único que dijo Albus, agachando la cabeza para evitar la mirada de Scorpius.

Pero el rubio tampoco lo miraba a él; parecía encontrar muy interesante la mesa que tenía delante. Rose se sentó junto a éste porque no tuvo más remedio, ya que hasta ahora nunca se había sentado junto al rubio. Y Logan vio este cambió con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien, queridos alumnos —comenzó Adrian Pucey nada más entrar en el aula—. Hoy quiero que hagáis algo muy sencillo, por ello quiero la máxima perfección. Debido a que los alumnos de 4º están aprendiendo a realizar el hechizo _Incendio,_ ahora mismo tenemos a unos cuantos en la enfermería con quemaduras. Así que ya podéis imaginároslo: quiero que realicéis ungüento para quemaduras.

Era una poción sencilla, como había dicho el profesor, pero aun así nunca la habían realizado. Al que más fácil le parecía era a Alan, que sería capaz de realizarla con los ojos cerrados, y por eso se permitía darle vueltas en la cabeza a algunas cosas. Era bueno y malo, porque se encontraba pensando en cierta pareja que tenía detrás. Pero entre unos pensamientos y otros podía centrarse en aquella nota que se le había caído a la profesora Crowe. Si bien habían estado buscando en libros el significado de esa palabra "Tessire", no habían encontrado nada útil. Tal vez estaban buscando en el lugar equivocado, tal vez no era ningún hechizo o mago famoso. Pero entonces, ¿dónde debían buscar?

Empezando por el principio, la profesora podía haber seguido las indicaciones de la nota y haberla dejado caer cuando ya no le hacía falta o la podía haber encontrado en esa aula por la que salió y perderla. Eso lo conducía a que en realidad lo que buscaban estaba tras esa puerta, fuera una u otra opción. Así que ya estaba, saldrían de la biblioteca y entrarían en aquella aula. Pero la pregunta era, ¿qué iría con él a investigarlo? Miró a Albus, que parecía un poco triste, seguramente por la distancia que mantenía con Scor; miró de reojo a Rose, que estaba concentrada en su poción, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas no era por la complicación de ésta, sino más bien por quién tenía al lado; y Scorpius actuaba ajeno a todo, a la incomodidad de Albus y al nerviosismo de la chica, pero sabía que no era así.

¿Les contaba el descubrimiento que había tenido? ¿Iba solo? Bueno, podía decírselo e ir solo, puesto que se excusarían con que estaban muy ocupados. Tampoco quería inmiscuir a Hugo y Lily, así que la última opción era la viable.

—Chicos —llamó su atención una vez se acercó a la mesa de atrás. Continuó en susurros cuando sus amigos prestaron atención—. Creo que es mejor ver qué hay detrás de la puerta por la que salió la profesora Crowe.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras interpretaban las palabras del moreno, entonces asintieron. ¿Quería decir que irían los cuatro? Alan se extrañó, pero sus amigos parecían decididos, aunque no hubieran dicho nada.

—¿Cuándo vamos? —interrumpió Albus los pensamientos de Alan.

—La semana que viene hay salida a Hogsmeade. Podemos intentarlo el sábado después de comer —sugirió Rose.

Los otros tres asintieron y acto seguido siguieron con sus respectivas pociones antes de que el profesor Pucey les llamara la atención.

A la hora de comer, el director Bertram Aubrey se levantó y se hizo el hechizo _sonorus_ para hacerse oír por encima de las voces de los alumnos.

—A raíz de los pasados acontecimientos, para quien no lo haya leído aún, me refiero al accidente del barco en el puerto de Dover, pido serenidad y quiero tranquilizaros recordándoos que no hay sitio más seguro que este castillo. Sé que aún no hay razones para tener miedo, pero toda precaución es poca, así que cuanto antes nos protejamos mejor. —Observó el silencioso comedor, las caras sorprendidas, asustadas y valientes de los alumnos. —A las nueve de la noche, el Ministro hará un comunicado que se retransmitirá por la radio.

Se sentó y acto seguido entabló una conversación con Adrian Pucey, quien se tapaba la boca para hablar y se acercaba mucho al director.

—¿Qué es eso del barco? —preguntó Scorpius ignorante del suceso, al igual que Rose.

—Han muerto cerca de 300 personas y se baraja que pueda haber sido provocado por magos —le resumió Alan después de soltar un suspiro, claramente molesto al saber por qué su amigo no se había enterado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por magos? ¿Quiere decir eso que alguien del mundo mágico ha matado a toda esa gente? —Rose parecía alarmada.

Alan alzó los hombros; no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado, como casi toda la sociedad mágica.

—Esta noche nos enteraremos de algo —zanjó el chico el tema.

Ya en la sala común tras haber cenado, los alumnos se apiñaban alrededor de la radio mágica que había sobre una estantería junto al fuego. Se escuchaba a un hombre hablar de la noticia, de cuántos cuerpos habían encontrado hasta ahora -273 cuerpos-, de cuántos magos viajaban en el barco -24-, etc.

Albus bajó las escaleras de las habitaciones y se dirigió a donde estaba Alan junto a su hermano y su primo en unas sillas tras los sofás. Scorpius y Rose estaban apoyados en uno de los sillones cercanos al fuego, con Gina y Logan.

—Hola, primito —lo saludó Fred rodeándole con el brazo los hombros. —¿Qué tal con la chica Malfoy?

—Bien —susurró poniéndose colorado.

Fred se rio y miró también a James.

—Qué suerte tenéis de tener a vuestras chicas cerca. —Soltó a su primo y se rascó la cabeza. —No sabéis lo que echo de menos a Clary. ¿Y tú? ¿Ninguna ha caído aún? —le preguntó a Alan, quien tragó fuerte, pero en ese momento se escuchó la grave voz del Ministro Shacklebolt hablar por la radio.

—_Buenas noches, magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña. _—Carraspeó y continuó. —_A estas alturas deduzco que todos saben algo sobre el incidente causado ayer por la tarde cerca del puerto de Dover. _—"Ha dicho incidente, no accidente", pensaron algunos. —_No voy a entretenerme nombrando qué ocurrió ni el número de personas caídas, puesto que eso está en todos los periódicos. Quiero ser breve y claro: hay suficientes pruebas como para que creamos que un grupo de magos ha sido el causante de este naufragio y, con ello, de la muerte de tantos muggles y magos. Por lo que seguiremos investigando y buscando a los culpables. Por ello me veo en la obligación de lanzar un aviso a la población mágica: no queremos dar una falsa seguridad, por lo que recomiendo precaución y, como diría un amigo mío, "alerta permanente". Desde hace unas horas, he dado la orden de inducir el país en un estado de _alerta temporal_. Hasta que no sepamos qué está ocurriendo, los medios de transporte y comunicación estarán más controlados y se procederá a hacer registros en lugares públicos. _—Una pausa donde se escuchó cómo el Ministro cogía y soltaba aire con fuerza—. _Doy el pésame a todas las familias afectadas y llamo a toda la población a que si ve algo sospechoso informe al Ministerio. Buenas noches._

* * *

><p>Tras aquel comunicado, pareciera que todo con el que te cruzaras te creía sospechoso. Había menos gente por los pasillos y en los jardines, como si las salas comunes fueran el lugar más seguro del mundo. No todos actuaban de esa forma, al menos; había quienes no se creían ni una palabra y otros que no iban a dejar de hacer su vida por algo que no estaba claro. Como Rose y compañía.<p>

Caminaba deprisa por los pasillos y bajando escaleras, casi escondiéndose de los alumnos con los que se cruzaba, como si supieran a dónde iba y para qué. En algún momento vio de reojo a Alan y a su prima Lily girando una esquina y se preguntó si tenían algo.

Llegó por fin a la biblioteca, que estaba más vacía de lo normal al ser fin de semana, y disminuyó el ritmo para no llamar la atención. Dejó atrás unas cuantas estanterías y giró varias veces a derecha e izquierda, hasta que se detuvo en un pasillo en concreto, pero sin nada en especial. Pero para ella sí era especial, porque allí se reunía desde hacía una semana con Scorpius, quien todavía no había llegado. Se apoyó contra una de las estanterías y observó los libros en la oscuridad.

Oyó unos pasos y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras veía una silueta acercarse por el pasillo hacia ella. Sonrió cuando pudo ver con claridad la sonrisa que el chico le dedicaba y se plantó frente a él.

—Hola —susurró Scorpius muy cerca de la chica.

—Hola.

Escuchaban sus respiraciones y sentían sus rápidos latidos; el resto les daba igual. Scorpius cogió la mano de Rose para acercar sus cuerpos y pasó las suyas por la cintura de la chica mientras ella las depositaba en los brazos del rubio. Y como llevaba sucediendo durante toda la semana, se besaron.

Tras un largo rato en el que casi ni se habían mirado, pues sólo existían sus labios y sus manos, se sentaron en el suelo muy cerca el uno del otro. Scorpius jugaba con los dedos de Rose que tenía entre los suyos y ella miraba al suelo un poco sonrojada por lo que acababan de hacer.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —rompió Rose el silencio. Scorpius asintió—. ¿Dónde estuviste el día que… que te enteraste sobre lo de Albus y tu hermana?

Era algo que la intrigaba pero que no había tenido el valor de preguntarle. Tal vez ahora se abriera a ella y de esta forma averiguara todas esas cosas que le contaba sólo a Alan. Scorpius dejó de jugar con sus dedos y apretó la boca.

—Había quedado con mi padre para que me contara qué había pasado en vacaciones con Helen —empezó el chico sin mirarla—. Me contó que mi… abuelo había ido a casa preguntando por mi hermana y que no paraba de gritarle. —Rose contuvo la respiración—. Mi padre le dijo que parara y como no le hizo caso le lanzó un protego, que provocó que mi abuelo cayera al suelo.

Hizo una pausa para mirar de reojo a la chica, que se mordía el labio. Era consciente de que le acababa de contar una pequeña mentira, porque había llegado a pegar a Helen, pero quería evitar darle esa visión de su familia cuando tan sólo llevaban una semana de ¿relación? Bueno, como fuera, su apellido no estaba del todo limpio y no era necesario ensuciarlo más.

—Me llevó a San Mungo para que viera a mi abuelo pero no llegué a entrar en su habitación. No se merecía mi tiempo —concluyó bajando la voz para que no se le notase la rabia que destilaba.

—¿Le gritó porque se había enterado de su relación con Al? —intuyó Rose, sin saber si podía acariciarle para calmarlo o qué.

—Sí, por culpa de mi madrastra que vio el maldito gorro que llevaba en la cabeza.

Y eso lo llevaba a recordar que esa broma fue idea del imbécil de James Potter, que era nada más y nada menos que primo de Rose. ¿Por qué tenían que ser familia? Y bueno, también le hacía recordar que el que estaba saliendo con su hermana era Albus, uno de sus mejores amigos. Con la cantidad de chicos que había, tenía que gustarle un amigo suyo. Aunque cada vez le molestaba menos este hecho.

A todo esto, debería hablar con los dos, porque la situación cada vez era más incómoda. Pero era tan complicado…

* * *

><p>—¡Eh, Lily!<p>

La pelirroja se detuvo para buscar a quien la acababa de llamar. Phoebe se detuvo un metro por delante para esperar a su amiga, pero se acercó a su amiga cuando distinguió quien era el chico que la llamaba. Lily se cruzó de brazos, a pesar de querer disimular su enfado.

Scorpius llegó frente a ella y se paró a coger un poco de aire. Antes de empezar a hablar, miró de reojo a la golpeadora de su equipo, para que ella misma se diera cuenta de que estorbaba. Pero no se movió, así que habló.

—Necesito —Lily apretó los labios— que me digas si mi hermana está de buen humor porque tengo que hablar con ella. —Ante el silencio de la Potter continuó. — Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y aún no hemos vuelto a hablar.

Ante esta última confesión, Lily se crispó. Abrió la boca de golpe, separó sus brazos y se llevó a rastras al chico por el pasillo para alejarse de Phoebe. Al doblar la esquina, soltó el brazo y puso los suyos en jarra.

—¡¿Cómo que pequeña discusión?! —empezó a recriminarlo y luego bajó la voz. Scorpius bajó la mirada al suelo. —¡¿Desde cuándo la primera reacción de un hermano mayor al saber que le han pegado a su hermana es gritarle?!

—¿Te lo ha contado? —preguntó el chico mirándola de nuevo.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué no debería? —contestó la chica con el mismo tono enfadado.

—No sabía que mi hermana contaba este tipo de cosas ni tampoco creía que fuerais tan íntimas —se sinceró agachando de nuevo la mirada.

—No suele contarme muchas cosas, pero lo que realmente le importa sí.

Se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio unos segundos, una con los labios fruncidos y el otro con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No voy a ayudarte más con Helen —le soltó la chica tras aquella pausa.

—¿Por qué? —se escandalizó el chico.

Lily vaciló unos segundos más; no iba a decirle la verdad, porque no era necesario que él supiera que lo había estado ayudando para que se fijara en ella. Era mejor distanciarse de él, porque tampoco quería intentar "quitárselo" a su prima.

—Porque no voy a espiar a la novia de mi hermano.

Tras eso, se giró, caminó para llegar hasta su amiga y desapareció por otro pasillo.

A Scorpius se le había parado la respiración; había sido un duro golpe por parte de la pequeña de los Potter. Ella sabía cómo estaban las cosas por culpa de esa relación y, sin pestañear, se lo había restregado por toda la cara. Pero entendía los motivos de Lily y también le daba la razón sobre cómo había actuado aquel día. Tenía que hablar con Helen ya.

Y allí se encontraba, frente a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, apoyado en una pared y con las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba un rato ahí parado, con la esperanza de que saldría de un momento a otro. Al menos, para la hora de la cena tendría que salir, ¿no?

Unos pasos tras él se detuvieron de golpe tras tropezar un poco. Scorpius se giró para ver de quién se trataba y casi se tropieza al apartarse de la pared, como si quemase.

—Hola —rompió Scorpius el silencio.

Albus sólo asintió, sin atreverse a hablar; estaba a solas en un pasillo frente al chico que había querido matarlo, frente a su amigo, ambos esperando a la misma chica. El moreno sabía que tenía que huir, su piel erizada se lo decía, pero sus pies no respondían. Tragó con dificultad al ver avanzar a Scorpius hacia él y sintió cómo empezaba a sudar.

El curso de pensamientos del rubio era totalmente opuesto. Sabía que esa era la mejor ocasión para hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, así que dio unos pasos hacia él, lentamente para darle una sensación de calma.

—Al, tengo que decirte muchas cosas —empezó el chico Malfoy bajando la cabeza.

Albus sintió alivio y miedo a la vez, porque ese gesto podía interpretarse de dos formas: arrepentimiento o rabia contenida. Pronto comprobó que se trataba del primer sentimiento.

—Me comporté como un estúpido, sin razones para desconfiar de ti, porque eres de las pocas personas que conozco que no tiene maldad alguna. El que te ha fallado he sido yo.

Los hombros del chico habían bajado unos centímetros mientras hablaba, dando tal aspecto de arrepentimiento que Albus se quedó en estado de shock demasiado tiempo. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa, una escena en la que su amigo Scorpius, el chico que era casi tan altanero como su hermano, se mostraba tan abatido. Entonces comprendió hasta qué punto se sentía culpable y qué clase de amigos eran: incondicionales.

El mediano de los Potter sonrió levemente y caminó para acercarse al primogénito de los Malfoy y darle un abrazo. No fue uno muy largo, pero sí uno muy intenso y, sobre todo, reconciliador. Al separarse, el rubio sonreía y sentía como si un peso que no notaba que llevaba se evaporaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos Gryffindor se giraron hacia la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin y vieron a Helen de brazos cruzados. La chica había visto la sonrisa que tenían los dos, intuyendo que se habían reconciliado, pero aun así no bajó la guardia y esperaría a ver qué tenía que decirle su hermano.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó acercándose a su hermana.

Ella dudó un momento, pero luego dejó caer los brazos a los lados y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, sobrepasando a los chicos sin mirarlos. Scorpius la siguió tras un suspiro y se despidió de Albus, que tomó otra dirección.

Helen subió las escaleras y salió a los jardines una vez pisó la entrada del castillo. El chico la seguía unos pasos por detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos y dándole vueltas a lo que iba a decirle. Era muy posible que acabaran peor de cómo estaban ahora, pero tenía que dejarle claros algunos puntos. Se había estado fijando en su amigo Al, en qué cara traía cuando volvía de estar con su hermana o cómo actuaba las pocas veces que los había visto juntos por el castillo. Y no le había gustado nada. En un principio había actuado sobreprotegiendo a su hermana porque era algo normal, era su primer novio y debía avisar al susodicho para que no hiciera daño a su hermana pequeña. Pero, recapacitando, se había dado cuenta de que más bien debía actuar al revés; su hermana ya no era una niña indefensa. No sabía si era por todos estos años soportando las burlas de su abuelo o porque había aprendido a defenderse durante estos tres años en la escuela, pero veía claramente que Helen había crecido.

Se detuvo cuando la chica lo hizo y esperó a que se girara para mirarlo. Al hacerlo, no fue capaz de adivinar qué le pasaba por la mente; eso lo irritaba, puesto que siempre había podido leer sus expresiones cuando nadie más lo hacía.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? —soltó sin ocultar su enfado. Se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

De primeras, su actitud le sorprendió, porque generalmente ella no expresaba sus emociones de esa manera, tan explosiva. Pero después pasó a sentirse enfurecido, aunque se preocupó de no mostrarlo; su hermana se estaba convirtiendo en toda una Slytherin.

—Primero, quiero pedirte perdón por cómo actué —empezó apretando los dientes y los puños. No es que no lo sintiera de verdad, pero su actitud lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te oía pedir perdón —soltó con un tono de indiferencia pero con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro.

Los ojos de Scorpius soltaron chispas; fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?! —Explotó levantando los brazos—. ¿Esas serpientes te han fundido el cerebro o qué? ¿O es que crees que de esta manera el abuelo te elegirá como su favorita? Porque no entiendo que actúes de forma tan ruin… ¡con tu propio hermano!

—¡Perdón por no cumplir tus expectativas! —Contraatacó Helen con ironía—. ¡Pero como comprenderás no puedo complacer a todos los que esperan algo de mí!

—¿Y prefieres complacer a aquel que te ha maltratado durante toda tu vida? ¿O a esas serpientes que se meten con cualquiera que se cruce por su camino, incluida tú?

—¡Esas serpientes son mi familia! —Helen se estaba poniendo roja por momentos.

—No —dijo Scorpius bajando repentinamente el tono de voz. Dio un paso atrás y vio la cara sorprendida de su hermana—. Tu familia es un hermano que te cuidó cuando nadie más lo hizo, un padre que te quiere, una abuela que daría su vida por ti y unos amigos que simplemente lo son por cómo eres. —Su semblante estaba más serio que nunca—. Aunque dudo que te creas lo que acabas de decir.

—¿Y qué quieres que crea? —inquirió bajando la voz y apartando la mirada de su hermano.

—Mira, no voy a tratarte como si fueras tonta porque no lo eres. Tú sabes qué debes hacer. —Se acercó un poco más a ella—. Pero tengo que avisarte de algo.

Helen lo miró de reojo para que no viera las lágrimas de sus ojos. Tragó fuerte y escuchó a su hermano.

—No le hagas daño a Al.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —preguntó mirándolo más de frente. Sus repentinas ganas de llorar se habían pasado.

—Te conozco y lo conozco a él.

Dicho aquello, dio la vuelta y se marchó para entrar en el castillo, dejando a su hermana dándole vueltas a lo último que le había dicho.

* * *

><p>En el campo de Quidditch se divisaba un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor vestidos para entrenar. Al frente, se encontraba Fred Weasley sosteniendo su escoba y mirando a su equipo. En las gradas también había alumnos, de varias casas, observando el último entrenamiento antes del partido del domingo contra Ravenclaw.<p>

—… Dicho esto, ¡a entrenar para acabar con esas águilas!

Entre vítores y gruñidos, se dividieron en subgrupos aplicando cada uno de ellos algunas de las técnicas que habían visto usar al equipo de Ravenclaw. El guardián hacía un tipo de pirueta para imitarlos para que el resto consiguiera encontrar el punto flaco; Phoebe y Fred se lanzaban las bludgers; los cazadores se quitaban la quaffle y se la pasaban como hacen los Ravenclaw para ver por dónde atacar, etc.

—Lily, si entramos por la izquierda tendremos más posibilidades de atraparla —le decía Rose a su prima montada en su escoba a varios metros del suelo.

—Eso será la primera vez; luego debemos ir de frente, porque no se lo esperarán —le rebatía la pelirroja sosteniendo la quaffle.

—Eso es una locura, todo el mundo está preparado para un ataque de frente —reía la Weasley.

—No, si piensan que alguno de nosotros irá por el lado izquierdo —insistía la Potter.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Scorpius? —desvió la mirada al chico, esperando su apoyo.

Lily rodó los ojos disimuladamente; le parecía increíble que quisiera usar su nueva relación con él para tener la razón. Pero no se daría por vencida ya que sabía que su idea era mejor, así que miró intensamente al chico a los ojos.

—Emm, pues… —Scorpius pasaba la mirada de una a otra, sin saber a quién apoyar, porque quería darle la razón a Rose, pero la verdad era que Lily últimamente le daba miedo. —Mejor salir de dudas preguntándole a Fred, ¿no?

Sin esperar respuesta y sin volver a mirarlas, descendió en su escoba hasta el terreno junto al capitán, que hablaba con James. Ambos lo miraron cuando aterrizó y se extrañaron por el semblante que traía el chico. James seguía sin soportarlo, pero en cuestiones de Quidditch no se bromeaba.

—Es mejor que subas y pongas fin a la discusión, porque me veo en el partido del domingo que cada una hará lo que crea mejor —le pidió con el ceño fruncido.

—Sois tres, ¿no podéis hacer la estrategia a votación? —inquirió el Potter una vez se marchó el capitán hacia las cazadoras. No lo preguntó a malas, pero siempre había un rastro de la mala relación cuando se hablaban.

—Tengo que recordarte que conozco bastante a Rose —un calor repentino subió a su cabeza e intentó parecer normal—, así que sé cómo se pone cuando cree que lleva razón. Y como Lily parecía que tampoco iba a dar su brazo a torcer…

A James le molestó que pronunciara el nombre de su hermana como si fueran tan amigos como lo eran Rose y Albus, pero más se extrañó al escucharle decir que su hermana estaba siendo cabezota. Frunció el ceño pero no añadió nada más.

Finalmente, Fred había optado por seguir una estrategia similar a la que Lily ofrecía, pero atacando por debajo en vez de por delante. El problema fue que ambas chicas no se fueron muy contentas del entrenamiento; el capitán guardaba la esperanza de que se les pasara durante estos días, por el bien de sus primas… y del equipo.

* * *

><p>El resto de días hasta que llegó el sábado, fueron muy extraños. Estaba claro que el aviso del Ministro con eso de "alerta permanente" estaba presente en muchos de los alumnos, en algunos llegando al extremo de llevar la varita en la mano todo el día. Pero las clases seguían, al igual que el resto de actividades de ocio, como hacer una visita al pueblo mágico de al lado, Hogsmeade.<p>

Pero entre los problemas comunes en la población mágica, cada joven también tenía que lidiar con los suyos propios. Por eso, esa semana Scorpius había estado más callado de lo normal debido a que no acababa de arreglarse con su hermana. Rose estaba un poco irritable porque el chico de ojos grises se había distanciado un poco de ella y, cuando le preguntaba, éste evadía el tema. Albus temía que su relación con Helen decayera, porque la chica últimamente estaba más seria y esquiva. Helen, por su parte, tenía un debate interno que le provocaba no poder acercarse a su hermano y no actuar como antes con Albus por las propias palabras de Scorpius. Alan se sentía desplazado por sus amigos, cada uno metido en sus propios asuntos, pero, por extraño que pareciera, hablaba más de lo normal gracias a Hugo y Lily. Ésta última, se había prometido plantar cara a los que la trataran como si fuera inferior, aunque fuera por su edad. Y Logan tramaba un plan para que todo volviera a ser como antes de que Alan volviera.

Esa mañana, casi todos bajaron al pueblo a hacer algunas compras y a pasar el rato en El cuervo o en Las Tres Escobas. Llegaron los cuatro juntos, pero una vez allí, cada uno tomó una dirección: Albus desapareció para buscar a Helen, Rose y Scorpius, disimuladamente, se instalaron en una mesa aparatada de El cuervo y Alan caminó lentamente por las calles del pueblo, hasta que dio con Hugo.

Se detuvo antes de que lo vieran allí, porque se había dado cuenta de que estaba con Lily y con Phoebe Bell, por lo que no quería interrumpirlos. Siguió caminando y se apartó un poco de las casas y las tiendas. Hacía un poco de frío, pero no como el que debería hacer; no había ni nieve en esa última semana de enero. Se sentó en una roca cercana a un bar y observó el lago, con sus aguas intranquilas debido al calamar gigante. Últimamente estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si por la temperatura tan inusual o por alguna otra razón. Los animales eran muy intuitivos, lo que le hacía pensar que igual sabía que iba a pasar algo cerca de allí y por eso estaba intranquilo. O no.

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos y se giró. Pensó que era Rose, lo que le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero al tenerla cerca vio que no era ella.

—Hola —dijo alegremente al sentarse junto al chico.

Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras intentaba recordar su nombre. La conocía de las reuniones a las que había asistido del Club de las eminencias, pero sólo recordaba su rostro, por la similitud con Rose, y su voz aguda. ¿Podía ser que empezara por A? Se sentía avergonzado por no recordar eso, aunque sólo hubieran hablado una vez.

—No sé si me recuerdas, pero yo a ti sí —dijo con una gran sonrisa que no mostraba los dientes.

—Te recuerdo, pero… lo lamento, no recuerdo tu nombre —se sinceró el chico. Sería una estupidez tener una conversación incómoda por el hecho de no saber un nombre. —Yo soy Alan.

—Vlair, lo sé. —Soltó una risita. —Angelina Smith —le contestó ofreciéndole la mano. Alan la estrechó con una sonrisa. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí tú sólo?

El chico miró de nuevo hacia el lago y disimuló un suspiro. No conocía a esta chica, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, así que ¿qué importaba si le decía la verdad? Seguramente no volverían a hablarse.

—Mis amigos me han abandonado —soltó con una sonrisa tras unos segundos.

—Eso está muy mal —comentó Angelina con una pequeña sonrisa, que para nada era de burla.

—¿Y los tuyos dónde están? —Esta vez sí mostró los dientes mientras miraba al suelo.

—No tengo muchos, la verdad. —Alan frunció el ceño, preguntándole con la mirada. —Pues… porque soy muy ambiciosa —y rio tras su comentario.

—Bueno, creo que esa no es una de las características de la casa Hufflepuff —se atrevió a decir el chico, todavía sin saber qué reacción tendría Angelina.

—Lo sé, por eso me dieron a elegir entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff. —Se calló y lo miró todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro. Le parecía divertida. —Sí, no pegan mucho, pero las posibilidades de triunfar entre las serpientes es menor, porque muchos quieren hacerlo. En cambio, los tejones son bastante conformistas, así que eso me da la posibilidad de destacar.

Wow, fue lo primero que pensó Alan. Esa chica le acababa de soltar aquello como si se conocieran de siempre, porque ese tipo de cosas no se contaban así a la ligera. Estaba destapándole su personalidad, la de verdad, cuando tan sólo llevaban cinco minutos hablando. Sincera era, eso sí.

—No sé hacer amigos porque de todos quiero sacar un provecho, así que nunca son verdaderos amigos.

Y seguía. La situación le parecía un poco subrealista, pero ¿qué más daba? Estaba siendo entretenido.

—¿También quieres aprovecharte de mí? —preguntó y se mordió la lengua. _¿Qué pregunta era esa?_ Pero ella sonrió aún más y lo miró entornando los ojos.

—Puede…

Tras eso, se levantó, se despidió y se marchó calle arriba.

Alan volvió al castillo para comer y así esperar a sus amigos para empezar a investigar. Al menos no se subió sólo y comió con Hugo, Lily y Phoebe, manteniéndose extrañamente callado y escuchando a los otros tres. Al terminar, se despidió de ellos y se quedó cerca del Gran Comedor para que sus amigos lo vieran al volver de Hogsmeade. Mientras esperaba, vio entrar a la gente y distinguió a varios Weasley, James y Sally, Gina con un chico de Ravenclaw y también a Angelina Smith, que le dirigió una amplia sonrisa. Él alzó una de las comisuras de la boca e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. También se fijó en que iba acompañada por una chica con ojos de gato.

Unos minutos después aparecieron: primero la pareja y luego Al. Se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y llamó la atención de los chicos, que se acercaron a él mirando a su alrededor. Pudo ver la pequeña distancia que mantenían Rose y Scorpius, pero si estaban enfadados lo disimulaban muy bien. Al estaba cabizbajo.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó, más que para ponerse en marcha, para asegurarse de que querían hacerlo.

Los tres asintieron y empezaron a caminar, siguiendo a Alan, ya que Scorpius iba detrás con Albus. Rose caminaba con el moreno de ojos negros, mirando hacia delante pero al infinito, metida en sus pensamientos.

En ese largo silencio, llegaron a unas escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso, por donde habían bajado los chicos en Navidades. Giraron a la izquierda y se detuvieron antes de llegar frente a la puerta, asegurándose de que no había nadie por allí. Entonces Rose dio tres pasos y cogió la manilla de la puerta para abrirla. No pudo.

—Crowe la cerró con un hechizo —susurró Scorpius sacando su varita y apuntando con ella hacia la puerta—. _Alohomora._

Y se abrió.

Se miraron extrañados; había sido demasiado fácil. Las teorías que rondaban sus cabezas tenían que ver con que allí se ocultaba algo, así que no les cuadraba que no tuviera más protecciones. O tal vez sí, tal vez al abrir la puerta la profesora supiera que estaban entrando e iría hasta allí. Por eso se quedaron quietos unos segundos, mirando a su alrededor, conteniendo la respiración. Hasta que Alan se desesperó y abrió de par en par la puerta, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Pero no comentaron nada y alzaron sus varitas invocando el hechizo _lumos_ para alumbrar la estancia y lograr saber por qué había salido la profesora Crowe tan sigilosa de ahí.

—Pero ¿qué? —La pregunta de Albus resonó en la sala.


End file.
